


Savior

by 1TitanGirl



Series: Earth #4313 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne's A+ Parenting, Bruce gets help?!, Dark Tim Drake, Dick Grayson Being a Dick, Dick Grayson Loves Barbara Gordon, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous use of Spider-Man catchphrase, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jason and his speeches, M/M, Mentions of the Defenders - Freeform, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Protective Peter Parker, Sailor Scouts - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men, but not really, changed my mind, mentions of avengers, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TitanGirl/pseuds/1TitanGirl
Summary: Tim Drake was just about done with being a Bat. They only wanted him around when they needed something. He had to not only hide that he is gay, but has a boyfriend that they definitely don't approve of. And of course, all of their expectations of who he should be were crushing him more than a hug from Bane. Everyone has a breaking point and Tim's is going to be nuclear. Lines are drawn with barbed wire, relationships tested, and one hero will fall while another rises to take their place.





	1. Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Civilians! I apologize that it took so long for me to start posting this fic. I originally wanted to make this fic another one-shot like the first fic in this series. Which, if you haven't read, I would highly suggest it. Anyhoot, I just keep writing and writing and I didn't want to make this like a 100,000 word one-shot. So I have a few chapters ready right off the bat (ha!) for you guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I hope you enjoy this as much and I love writing it. Enjoy my madness!

**Gotham, New Jersey**

**April 1st, 2019**

**10:15 pm**

A lone figure, cloaked in darkness, drops silently onto a warehouse rooftop. The sounds of fighting and gunfire can be heard coming from the ground below. The figure rushes over to the warehouse door, quickly unlocking it using lock pick tools. The figure opens the door just enough to silently slip through. "I'm inside. Going after Joker," says the whispered voice of a young man from the shadows. 

"No! You are not to go after Joker! I repeat, do not go after Joker," came the gravely voice of Batman through the shadow's earpiece. 

"If I don't at least start as a distraction, he's going to kill more people. Over and Out," says the young shadow in a tired tone. He quickly turns off his coms and swiftly makes his way through the warehouse. The shadow makes quick and quiet work of any henchmen he comes across. The figure had to admit, without Harley Quinn riling up the troops, the warehouse was unsettlingly quiet. He shook himself from his thoughts. He didn't have the time to waste. There were botanists to save!

The shadow had just cleared the second floor when he heard the madman's uncharacteristically sad voice coming from the room at the end of the hall. He crept silently down the hall until he reached the door at the end. The door was slightly open, enough to see inside but not be seen outside. The Clown Prince of Crime was pacing in front of a wall of TV's showing security camera footage of the current fight going on outside. He had a handkerchief in his hands with a familiar diamond pattern stitched onto it. The shadow could also see the backs of the 3 missing botanists tied to chairs and presumably gagged. "This was always our day! Our Valentines Day! She would always work so hard on a gift and I would tear her self-worth down before giving her some dumb trinket to shut her up. Then we'd do something big, like blow up the mayor or free the Zoo animals. Those were the days.. And then that goddamned vegan Tinkerbell came along and ruined everything!"

The young shadow took a deep breath before kicking the door off it's hinges. He stepped into the room casually, "Seriously Joker? It's been 3 years. You seriously need to learn to let it go."

"Oh goodie. The discount Boy Blunder is here," deadpanned the Joker as he pulled out a gun, "This is my therapy session! Get in line!" 

Red Robin grinned as he threw down smoke bombs. He raced back out the door, knowing the clown would follow. Red wasn't disappointed. From his seat in the rafters, he could easily see the Joker shooting randomly. Red was content to stay sitting where he was until he could safely go get the botanists. But then the Joker threw his empty gun and picked up a crowbar. It was like suddenly all Red Robin could see was red. He extended his bo staff and got the drop on Joker. Red fought like a man possessed, never getting hit once. It wasn't until someone big grabbed him from behind and drag him forcebly away that he realized what he had done. There, on the floor, was a very battered and bleeding Joker. 

Batman let go of Red and gave him a very angry look. "Not only did you disobey orders and turned off your comm, you almost killed a man! What do you have to say for yourself?!" 

Red gave a lazy glare back at him, "At least get it right. He's not a man, he's a monster."

Suddenly, the Joker began to laugh uncontrollably as Batwoman hauled him up from the floor. The pair looked over at the madman. Joker grinned and stared Red down, "You're almost as crazy as me! I wonder what will happen when tweetie bird here loses that last little bit of sanity? That will be fun to watch you snap! I bet you'll even love it! Of course, my advice to you Papa Bat is euthanasia. Do it before it can happen!" 

The madman's chilling prediction didn't scare Tim.

Tim lost his sanity the moment he became Robin.


	2. Sailor Scout of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick should really learn not to mess with a tech nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against.

_It kills me not to know this, _

_But I've all but forgotten, _

_What the color of her eyes were, _

_And her scars or how she got them. _

* * *

Tim Drake was lonely. He had been for as long as he could remember. His parents were hardly around because of their company, Drake Industries. His mother, Janet, tried to spend as much time with Tim as she could, unlike her husband. It helped, but Tim was still left in the care of a nanny more times than not. He didn't really have any friends growing up because he was isolated and made fun of by his classmates for his intelligence and wealth. Hell, he was still lonely even after becoming Robin at 12. Sure, the various members of the Bat Clan were nice, even friendly, towards Tim. But Tim knew the difference between an actual friend and someone who is just trying to be nice. His point was proven correctly when he was 16 and Dick took Robin away from him. Things had been tense between him and his teammates ever since. Tim Drake was lonely, but he blamed his depression. He hasn't been truly alone in a long time. 

* * *

_And there is no time like the present, _

_To drink these draining seconds. _

* * *

**University of New Jersey-Gotham**

**Gotham, New Jersey**

**Wednesday, May 15th, 2019**

**3:00 pm**

18-year-old caffeine addict Tim Drake was pulled from his musings when his college professor dismissed the class for the summer. Tim couldn't help but join in the cheers from his classmates. He was officially done with school until the fall. Tim practically sprinted out of the business building. As much as he despised the business classes Bruce insisted he take, he was glad to have taken some of them. Of course, Bruce wasn't going to be happy when he finally figured out Tim changed from a business major to a computer science major with a photography minor. He figures he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. See, Bruce wants Tim to take over WE, but that has never been Tim. Tim never wanted to take over DI either. It's why when his parents died when he was 14, he got emancipated and sold their company to WE. If everything stays on track, Tim will get his dream of opening a cyber café full of all different types of art. 

Speaking of, Tim stopped by the coffee shop in the University Center on his way to where his bike was parked. He grabbed an iced coffee and slowly made his way down to the lot while checking his texts. He fired off a quick text to his 2 best friends in their group chat. His boss reminded him he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Tim threw his trash away and opened his backpack to slide his phone away in preparation for his mad dash to his motorcycle. Just as he was about to zip his bag closed, his earpiece gave its usual little jingling bell sound to let him know Mercury wished to speak to him. 

Tim considers Mercury his #1 best friend. Granted, he might be a little biased seeing as he built the wonderful AI himself at 13. One tour of Stark Industries in Gotham and he figured out how to make his own Jarvis. The reason she's named Mercury is actually a pretty funny story. He built her main hub out of a baby blue Nintendo DS Lite. Barbra and Steph had giggled and said it looked like Sailor Mercury's mini computer from the 90's Sailor Moon anime. Of course, some of the other bats joined in the laughter after that. So, fueled by spite, caffeine, and help from his best friend Angelita, he made the DS look like an exact replica of Sailor Mercury's mini computer. To this day, all of his back up portable hubs are made to look the exact same way. Tim has no shame for doing this. The 90's anime is still a treasure in his eyes. 

Tim found a quiet spot hidden from view to pull out Mercury. After flipping open the display, he pressed the button on his earpiece. "Hey Mercury, what's up?" 

Mercury, who sounds exactly like the Sailor Scout, chirps up pleasantly, "Good afternoon, Tim. I hope that your last day of classes was at least tolerable. I wished to alert you about your bike. It appears Dick Grayson is waiting for you. He also attempted to place trackers, but I went ahead with Protocol Non-Stick Pan." 

Sure enough, after a few taps of the screen, Tim had a view from a parking lot camera of Dick leaning against Tim's bike. "How would you like me to proceed, Tim?" 

Tim groaned in irritation. He did not have time to deal with Dick and his too much gene. He was going to be super late to work, might even miss it if Dick has his way. Tim can honestly say he can't afford to miss work. (He refuses to use any money his parents left him for anything but school and absolute emergencies.) Besides, Dick would only show up if he wanted something. In order to get rid of Dick long enough to get his bike and leave, he's going to need a distraction. "Is he by himself, M?" 

"I've just rescanned the campus and it appears that he is alone. In fact, it appears he has driven himself." 

This piqued Tim's interest. If it was the car he was hoping, then it would be an easy distraction. "Is it the Tesla?" 

"Yes, Tim. And it appears he foolishly parked far enough from your bike in an attempt to not be spotted. Shall I implement Operation Sound Grenade?" 

Tim grinned widely and laughed. It was times like this that he loved letting his boyfriend name all of the plans and protocols Tim programs for Mercury. "Not yet. I need to get a little bit closer so I can snag the bike at just the right time. When I do grab it and plug you in, I need you to initiate Silent Knight for me. At least until I'm far enough away."

"Not a problem, T. Let me know when you are ready." 

Tim pretended to be gaming on his secret hub while he made his way to the parking attendant office to snag his helmet. Thanks to Mercury, Tim was able to get to a safe spot near his bike without Dick noticing him. He grinned as he said, "Operation Sound Grenade is a go, Merc." 

"Of course. Bombs away." 

Suddenly, a car several aisles over started going crazy. The lights were flashing, alarm was going, the wipers were hyper speed, and the radio was blasting. Tim heard Dick curse and rush off. When Mercury let him know it was optimum for him to leave, he rushed up to his bike. His bike was amazing. His boyfriend and he had built it from scratch using various corpses of other cycles and tech from scrap yards. Of course, Tim had to let his nerd side shine through in various ways. For example, to start his bike, he had to pull a Disney Atlantis. He put his hand on the false fuel tank, puts in a glorified encrypted data chip made to look like a crystal in the special slot, and turn the crystal. This opened the display and allowed Tim to gently put Mercury's hub inside, which was the real key for his bike. The display closed and the bike started almost silently. Tim quickly hopped on and drove as fast and as far away as he could safely do. Tim didn't feel guilty anymore about doing this sort of stuff. He was just about done with pretending to be one of the Bat Clan. 


	3. Red Chinese Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof that Tim Drake has human friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against.

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights, _

_For no man does it ever wait, _

_Like memories of dying days, _

_That deafen us like hurricanes. _

* * *

**Red Light Strip Mall**

**Central Gotham**

**4:17 pm**

Because of Dick, Tim had to take the long way around to work. Mercury graciously texted Angelita he was going to be late. Soon enough, the entrance to the back alley behind a small strip mall across from the Gotham City Megaplex came into view. Tim drove down the alley and pressed a button on his handlebar, causing part of the alley to lower into a ramp. He drove down the ramp into an underground parking lot mostly filled with black SUVs. Clicking the button to close the ramp, Tim parked in-between Angelita's neon pink and green Jeep and Zachary's black chalkboard painted Skyline. Tim couldn't help but smile at the galaxy pattern with doves and playing cards he chalked on Zachary's car.

Tim was 14 when he met his best friends. It was October, a month into his first year at Gotham Gifted High School. It was a lonely day like any other. That is until 4th period when the English teacher had to escort a student to the nurse's office because the kid definitely broke his ankle when he was tripped down the stairs by the class bully. With the teacher gone, the bully and his friends decided to come over and start picking on Tim. Of course, Angelita Stone had something to say about that while Zachary Zatar used magic to tie their shoes together and pull their pants down. Needless to say, Tim Drake had found his first human friends.

Tim chuckled as he got off his bike after turning it off. He couldn't help but be lost in memories again as he made his way through the surprisingly long lot and upstairs. It hadn't taken long for Tim, Angelita, and Zachary to become the best of friends. They dubbed themselves the Gettysburg Gang because they were all emancipated. Angelita lost her mother in a car accident when she was 10. That same accident turned her big brother Victor into the hero known as Cyborg. Angelita has never hated Victor, in fact, she adores him. Her father, on the other hand, spends all his time working on either projects for Star Labs or new things for Victor. He never had time for Angelita it seems. She left her hometown and became Zachary's magic show assistant "Bunny". Zachary was an interesting one. His cousin is Zatanna, a magic-using member of the Justice League. He hails from a small coastal fishing village in Japan. His parents never liked it when he used even a tiny bit of his magic. They didn't want him to become a hero like his cousin. Unfortunately for them, he had become quite the street magician in Tokyo. He became so good, that a theater manager approached him about doing shows. He had only been 12 at the time. His parents disowned him 6 months before his 13th birthday when he told them the amazing news. He left Japan to tour around the US at 14. That's how he met Angelita and in turn, how they met Tim. 

* * *

_As the telling signs of aging rain down, _

_A single tear is droppin', _

_Through the valleys of an aging face, _

_That this world has forgotten. _

* * *

The Red Light Strip Mall was amazing. It acted like a big middle finger to the white suburbia style that is the Gotham City Megaplex mall. There are two different tattoo parlors, a hair salon run by 2 lesbian Latina changas, Zachary's Occult Emporium, What's the Safe Word sex shop, a singular empty storefront, and the leader of the strip mall: Mama Chang's Asian Cuisine.

Tim still remembers the first time he met Mama Chang. It was shortly after Angelita opened her store in the strip and hired Tim on. Something didn't sit well with the type of people he saw coming and going at the restaurant. He decided to pop in there before work one night. A big muscular man in a black suit escorted him to a table in the back as soon as he had walked in. It was quiet and out of view from the front. After sitting for what felt like hours, an older woman of Asian descent sat a beautiful bowl full of some sort of soup in front of him. He thanked her and tucked into it. The soup was delicious! "Do you know the type of soup you are eating?" 

The question took Tim by surprise. He looked up with confused eyes at the woman who had taken the seat across from him. When he said he didn't, she chuckled, "it is called birds nest soup." 

Tim's blood had run cold. Judging by the guards around the room and the lack of Civilians in this part of the restaurant, it's obvious she knows he's Red Robin. She simply smiled softly and continued on, "relax, I'm not going to do anything to you. My name is Mama Chang. I am the Leader of the Lantern Light Yakuza. I've come to offer you a deal." 

Tim knew about Lantern Light. The Yakuza was known for charging people a very minimal fee in exchange for protection. The gang was also known for staying out of basically every power struggle, drug war, and sex trafficking ring out there. They focused solely on protecting people and selling high-quality weed. This was actually a huge relief to Tim. To be honest, he didn't mind Lantern Light even before he met Mama Chang. Still, he was apprehensive, "What kind of deal?" 

"Simple: you don't report us to the bat and we keep you and your friends safe. They are a sweet couple and it would be a shame for them to get hurt."

Tim couldn't help but laugh. He knows she was trying to be intimidating, but the whole situation was too funny. He saw her wave off the guards who were starting to approach with guns. When he finally caught his breath, he smiled at her, "I wouldn't have reported it to B in the first place. I genuinely like what you guys do for people. I've looked into you plenty over the years. Your rates are very reasonable for what you do for your clients. You also offer lots of alternative medicine treatments when people ask. B has a lot more important things to do than track down an actually helpful gang.. Yakuza! Sorry."

It was quiet for a long moment before Mama Chang started laughing and so did the guards. "You're not bad, niâo! Not bad at all." 

After that, Mama Chang took him under her wing, just like all the other shop keepers. She made sure he ate, got escorted when it was dangerous for even Red Robin to show his face in the area, gave him info on rival gangs and underworld news, etc. As a high school graduation gift, she gave Tim the small empty store between her shop and Zachary's. Tim had hugged her tightly and said she was the best mom ever. She blamed allergies when he caught sight of her wiping her eyes. 

* * *

_So tell me now, _

_If this ain't love, _

_Then how do we get out? _

* * *

Back to the present, Tim was standing in the small "panic room" below What's the Safe Word sex shop. Currently, he was silently storing his bag and changing out of his dingy hoodie and into a black crop top with the Red Hood's logo on it. He really was a slut for his boyfriend. He could easily hear Zachary and Angelita being the adorable couple they are as well as them being the only current occupants of the store. As he started to quietly climb the ladder up to the trapdoor behind the counter, he heard the front door chime open. He heard Angelita growl and knew instantly that whoever it was that entered should leave right away if they want to be able to walk, let alone breath. Speaking of breathing, Tim was being as quiet as possible. He had a bad feeling he already knew who it was that was approaching the counter. Tim was proven correctly a moment later. "Have either of you guys seen or heard from Tim? I have a distinct feeling that he's avoiding me. I really need to talk to him," came Dick's amused voice. 

Angelita scoffed, "And that automatically means that we would rat him out to you? Ha! Fat chance bucko. Now, I've told you before, if you ain't buying anything, get outta my store."

Tim could hear Dick sigh and start to slowly make his way to the door. Dick must have stopped walking because he heard Zachary ask what his problem was. "Look, I get why you sell superhero themed stuff here. But are you serious? The Outlaws aren't heroes."

Tim winced, that was the wrong thing to say to Angelita. "Oh. Hell. No. Get the hell outta my store! NOW! You don't get to tell me what I can and can't sell!" 

Angelita was the best. Not only did no one tell her what was "best for her shop", but she also didn't let anyone bash the rest of their family. Tim had to stifle a giggle when he heard Dick run out of the store. A little while later, Zachary kicked the floor a few times. "He's gone now. Drove off and everything. He didn't even leave a badly placed bug this time either."

Tim sighed in relief and climbed the rest of the way up and opened the trapdoor. Angelita helped him out of it while giving him an understanding look. "I was gonna yell at you for falling asleep on campus again, but now I get why Merc texted."

Tim gave a tight-lipped smile, "Be grateful you don't have Dick as a 'brother'. Because let me tell you, you will be equal parts annoyed and concerned about how the hell he is still alive!" 

Zachary started cackling, "He took the Tesla again, didn't he?" 

"HE TOOK THE TESLA AGAIN! Like seriously, how stupid do you have to be to NOT realize that I'm having Merc take control of his car?! What's even worse is that the only reason I ever have to play avoidance is because they only want Red Robin!" 

Tim buried his face in his arms on the counter, "Why must I suffer from this?" 

Angelita patted his head as Zachary fell over laughing. She sighed and said, "This too shall pass." 


	4. Of Drug Busts and Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is running late for a very important date and Jason is hella nervous about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against.

_Bathed in flames we held the brand, _

_Uncurled your fingers in your hand, _

_Pressed into the flesh like sand, _

_Now do you understand? _

* * *

Tim had been so busy helping Angelita reorganize the superhero section ("Fine! If you won't let me get rid of the Nightwing shit, then I'm making the window display The Outlaws and Red Robin!") that he didn't realize it was just after 9 until Zachary came over towards them with a look of annoyance. "Dude, Mercury keeps texting me to get you. Something about 'late for date night'."

"OH SHIT!" 

Tim almost took out the front window with how fast he stood up and sprinted towards the trap door. He flung the door open and dropped down it without much thought. He quickly started to change into his costume when he realized he was missing his mask. Angelita called down to him, "missing something?" 

Tim quickly popped back up with a grin, "Where would I be without you?" 

She laughed as she put the mask on him, "Dead by a caffeine overdose." 

"True!" Tim shouted as he dropped back down to finish changing. Zachary, sounding confused, "so why is Merc still texting me sos?" 

Angelita laughs, "It's their 2 year anniversary."

Tim chimed up, "Not only that, but I'm 15 minutes late for a planned attack on a drug farm in the Warehouse District with The Outlaws! I bet that's what Dick wanted! I bet he got word of it somehow and was gonna invite himself! Thank you, Angelita!" 

"No problem!" 

Zachary dropped down into the room as Tim was securing Mercury's hub in his gauntlet. "Hey, I need you to do some sleuthing. I had a customer bring in this weird statue. The thing is made of metal and isn't cursed or anything, but it's giving off some serious vibrations. The client also said that I had to be careful who gets their hands on it."

"Sure, hand it over and I'll test it out."

Zachary handed over a panther statue. "Hell, if it's useful to you, you can keep it. The guy didn't take as much as I tried to offer him for it, so it's not a loss to me." 

Tim grinned. He loved it when stuff like this happened. If anything, this would be an exciting metal to see how the final stages of the nano suit tech he was working on with Gear would go. He said his thanks and goodbyes before placing the statue in his bag and leaving.

**East Gotham**

**Warehouse District**

**9:34 PM**

Red Hood hated when Intel was bad. The mission was supposed to be simple: burn some drug labs, beat up the techs, maybe save some druggies if there were dens set up. The mission became anything but simple. The drug farm was actually a drug distribution warehouse. Seriously, the place looked like an Amazon Distribution Center! It was also owned by a faction of the Falcone family Mafia, not a small gang like his rat said. Jason was gonna shoot that rat when he sees him next. Speaking of seeing, where the hell was Tim?! He was late and they needed him! Hood and Arsenal were starting to run out of ammo and Starfire could only take on so many enemies by herself. None of this was even that important to Hood. The Outlaws had been in tighter scrapes than this and still made it out on top. No, if Tim didn't show, it would ruin his anniversary surprise. And that just won't do. 

Just as Hood was reloading, the lights went out in the warehouse. The automatic bay doors slid closed and locked. Then, the song Hit and Run by Lolo started paying over the intercom system in the warehouse. Hood couldn't help but laugh. This could only mean one thing: Red Robin had arrived. 

Red joined the fray and started taking out confused mafiosos with ease. "Sorry I'm late! I lost track of the time!" 

Arsenal grunted and spoke up over the coms, "I thought you had your little computer so you didn't do that!" 

"Well, shit happens!" Tim punctuated this with a sweep of his bo staff, taking down four guys at once. 

Hood fake gasped as he shot some more dumbasses, "Red Robin swore! What would Batman say?!" 

Red snorted a laugh, "Probably something along the lines of 'we don't fiddle faddling talk like that! Now go to your ducking room! You're grounded!'" 

Everyone started laughing over coms. Mercury then took the opportunity to start playing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Yeah, Red Hood hated bad Intel, but he loved his baby bird. 

**East Gotham**

**Outskirts of Crime Alley, close to the Warehouse District**

**10:13pm**

The Outlaws and Red Robin were watching the flashing police lights light up the warehouse district and casually talking. Roy and Kory slipped away after a little bit, wishing the couple a happy anniversary. Jason looked over at Tim with a smirk, "Race you to our usual spot!" 

As Jason took off running, Tim squawked in protest but giving chase none the less. Their usual spot to hang out on patrol was the old juvenile center that Jason lived at before Bruce found him. The now unused center lies in the heart of Crime Alley. 

Tim, of course, made it first and was already sitting on the edge of the building, looking out over the city. "Seriously Jay? You're so slow that I thought I would start going gray over here."

Jason grinned at that as he took off his helmet, revealing his mask covered face. They would have made it at about the same time if he didn't have to sidestep to grab his surprise for Tim from Kory and Roy. "Yeah well, we all can't run 5k's for the hell of it."

Tim laughed at that and continued watching the city. Jason set his helmet down on the ground. This was it. Now or never. He took a breath to ground himself. He could do this. "Hey, I have a question for you. It's kinda important." 

"I swear to God, you better not have forgotten what today is or I will punt you off this roof."

Jason laughed, "no, I remember what day it is. Happy anniversary by the way. No, it's pretty serious."

Tim still hadn't turned around, "OK? So what is it? You're starting to freak me out." 

Jason rolled his eyes, "Turn around, dumbass."

Tim huffed in annoyance before standing up and turning around, "I'm not the dumbass of.. Our...."

Jason was on one knee and holding an open ring box containing a beautiful silver ring with a singular small ruby in the center. His cheeks were lightly dusted with pink and his smile was bright but nervous. "I could be sappy and go on and on about how amazing you are and how much you've done for me. But you already know all of that. So I'll keep it simple: Timothy Drake, the best thing to ever happen to my second life, will you marry me?" 

Tim was speechless for a moment. A grin broke out over his face as he squealed loudly. He tackled Jason to the ground and kissed him deeply. When they pulled back, Jason asked in a daze, "so is that a yes?" 

"It's a hell yes," Tim said as he kissed him again. Jason slipped the ring on Tim's finger. Soon enough, the boys decided they had to return home to celebrate properly and with a lot less clothing.

Unbeknownst to them, someone watched and heard everything that transpired and they were not happy.


	5. Protocol Bat Outta Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things definitely don't go to plan for anyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against.

_It takes me under, _

_I don't hate you, no. _

* * *

**Apple Hollow, New Jersey (14 miles West of Gotham) **

**Friday, May 17th, 2019**

**8:28 PM**

Jason and Tim didn't always love each other. In fact, Jason hated Tim when he came back. He called Tim a replacement, a place holder, etc. He almost killed Tim 3 separate times. Yet Tim, the adorable persistent and stubborn asshole, still kept coming back for more. Why? Because he was the only Bat to not give up on Jason and believed he could still be saved from the madness given by the Lazarus Pit. And what do you know? With a little time and effort, Tim was proven correct. In all honesty, they saved each other. But that's a story for another time. 

Tim was pulled from his thoughts and the process of getting into his uniform by two strong arms gently wrapping around his waist and a kiss being pressed to his neck. Tim giggled, "Come on, quit it, Jay. We both have places to be. I have to go to the Manor for Friday Bat Meeting and you guys need to get to NYC for that drug bust."

Jason didn't let go. Instead, he buried his face in Tim's neck and said, "What if we play hooky? You've done it before. And besides, that gang is way too obvious. We'd be able to bust them a different night."

While all of that was true, Tim needed to go to the meeting. It's the only thing that keeps B from looking into Tim's personal and Red Robin lives too closely. He was gonna have to play dirty. Tim turned in Jason's grip to face him, "You already confirmed 3 different times today with the Spider Fam for a training day tomorrow. You can't disappoint them."

Jason huffed and narrowed his masked eyes while he crossed his arms, "I hate when you use kids as an answer. Great power equals great responsibility, my ass." 

Tim smacked Jason, "That's not the quote and you know it. Just admit that you love hanging with the Spiders already."

"Fine, you're right. I do. How can I not?" 

Tim nodded in agreement before pulling him down into a deep kiss. Just as Jason was about to wrap his arms around Tim again, Tim slipped away from him with a laugh, "Go on. I'll see you on Monday."

Jason sighed with a small smile, "Alright. I'll see you on Monday. I love you." 

Tim smiled, "I love you too." 

Jason grabbed his helmet and backpack on his way out of their second-floor bedroom. Tim finished dressing while he listened to the others leave. Once he could no longer hear them, Tim did his final checks before heading out himself. 

Tim locked up the beautiful 2 story house that the group called home. It had 3 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, an office for Tim's college and art work, a living room, a fully furnished kitchen, and a small apartment above the garage that they all used as the armory. This was a home, unlike the Manor he was about to go to. As Tim drove his bike up the long winding heavily wooded path up to the main road, he couldn't help but look back at the house in his side mirrors. Something told him he wasn't going to be back for a while... 

* * *

_That's when she said, _

_"I don't hate you, boy, I just want to save you, _

_While there's still something left to save."_

* * *

**North Gotham**

**Wayne Manor**

**9:20 pm**

Tim noticed that his bike was slowing down the closer he got to where the Manor was. His bike completely stopped on the shoulder of the road he was on. After a quick glance around, he confirmed that he was just out of range of the start of the proximity sensors for the Manor. Just as he was about to ask Mercury what was wrong, she pipped up, "I have assessed that there may be some danger at the Manor. My sensors there indicate that the group assembling has been worried about something, but they won't outright say what it is. Whatever it is, it has Dick Grayson more worried than the others. How would you like to proceed, Tim?"

Tim pondered what it could be that everyone is worried about. Perhaps Dick caught wind of a villain plotting something especially bad? Tim nodded to himself and said, "Thanks for the heads up, M. Let's play this safe. Let's go with Operation You Can't See Me."

Mercury giggled, "Good choice! Alright John Cena, let's do this!" 

Tim laughed as his bike started to move again. Operation You Can't See Me works as such: Mercury would turn the engines silent and disable the proximity sensors long enough for Tim to get past their range. She also loops a bit of footage on the cameras so Tim doesn't show up. Lastly, Tim hops off the bike and climbs to the roof of a nearby house, one that is close enough to the Manor but just out of range of the sensors and cameras. Mercury then parks his bike in a nearby alley and uses chameleon tech to hide it. Tim fires a grapple and swings his way over the fence and towards the Manor. He had a bad feeling....

Tim made his way down to the Bat Cave easily. After having Merc do a quick look, it appears everyone but Barbara is there already. Crap! This must be super important. At least he wasn't the last to arrive, for once. Tim hurried down the rest of the way, even doing a front flip to get down the last little bit. He smiled brightly at the others, "Hey guys! Sorry if I'm late!" 

All conversation stopped and everyone stared at Tim. His smile morphed into a look of uncomfortable confusion. Why was everyone being weird? Bruce being Bruce, must have read Tim's mind. His eyes narrowed a bit as he asked, "Red Hood. What's your status with him?" 

Tim and Jason had talked about this. For Tim's safety, they had to appear as only friends. If the others knew, it would be bad. But Tim's bad feeling spiked. It was clear they all knew something, he just wasn't sure what. So he played it safe. He crossed his arms and glared back, "Friends, not that any of you seem to care. Now you wanna stop the bullshit and just ask what you wanna ask."

Bruce then typed something quickly onto the computer. It looks like a video of some kind. He turned to look at Tim. "How about you first. Care to explain this?" 

The video played and Tim recognized it was of Jason proposing and Tim's answer. It had to have been taken by a Bat via their cell phone. Mercury wouldn't have warned him if another Bat was nearby because he never cared if he ran into them on patrol. When the video ended, Bruce looked at him again, "You're done. Go get changed."

Tim was stunned, "Wh-what?" 

Stephanie pipped up from nearby, "We all took a vote. And um well..?" 

Cass finished for her girlfriend, "We all agree that you shouldn't be Red Robin anymore."

Kate nodded in agreement before putting her two cents in, "You're compromised, kid. You have been since Todd came back. This just proves it."

Damien smirked, "Always knew you weren't as smart as you say you are."

Dick stayed uncharacteristically silent.

Anger. That's what was flowing through Tim. It was green and acidic, swirling like a hurricane ready to hit land. "How dare you? Any of you?! I'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING FOR YOU PEOPLE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! AFTER I'VE SAVED LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR LIVES?!" 

Tim took some deep breathes before he continued, "Jason is the most wonderful man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone the fact that I'm going to marry him. You all don't know a damn thing about him, The Outlaws, and especially me."

Tim didn't wait to hear anyone's rebuttal. He quickly made his way back up the stairs. About halfway up, Dick called out for him to wait up. Tim didn't stop walking until Dick grabbed his arm when they got to the living room. Dick gave him a concerned look tinged with regret, "I'm sorry."

Tim peeled his mask off and threw it on the coffee table, wiping a hand down his face, trying to calm the acid tidal wave. He didn't need Mercury to tell him that the video would be traced back to Dick. The man was guilt incarnate right now. Tim rolled his eyes anyway, "I'm not angry that they found out. I'm angry at how everyone has treated me ever since I came around."

Dick looked genuinely confused, "What do you mean?" 

Tim huffed a laugh, "I figured out who Batman, the 1st Robin, and the 2nd Robin were when I was 8. Jason died when I was 12. I watched Bruce struggle for 3 months before I stepped in. Batman needs a Robin to balance out. He didn't want me from the very start! He sent me off to be trained by others, told me to run away from bad guys instead of help take them down. Hell! He even told you to find a different Robin if something were to happen to him!"

Tim could feel the acid making deeper and deeper cracks in him the more he talked. Warning signals were going off in his brain, but he didn't care. He stared right at one of the cameras in the living room, "None of you that joined our cause have liked me very much. No, it's true. You've all found different ways to brush me off unless you need something. Case in point, Stephanie, sweetie? You're a bitch!" 

Tim was cackling, imagining her horrified look at his statement. The cracks were starting to merge. "You used me to only make yourself look better in high school. Angelita was right when she told me the day we started 'dating' to dump your ass on a curb for the garbage men! And then there's Cass and Kate, the two firecrackers of the team! You only loved sparring with me because you could beat me to a pulp and blame it on 'heat of the moment'. All of you would be dead without me! Mercury and I have saved your lives both physically and virtually so many fucking times. Hell, Mercury and I have even helped give you guys covers for your real lives! But not anymore! I give you all 6 months at most before you've either died or been permanently crippled because Mercury and I didn't help you. Enjoy rotting in Hell, motherfuckers!"

Tim was grinning like the Joker. It felt good to be this free. Dick, however, had this sad look on his face, "Damn it, Timmy. I was really rooting for you. You've left us no choice."

Suddenly, Dick lunged and plunged a syringe into Tim's shoulder. Tim just stared at him. He didn't feel anything. He wasn't tired or in pain. Dick started to look worried when Tim didn't drop to the floor, he even backed up a few steps. This was the final act that shattered the walls that Tim built to hide away from the hurt and suffering. Now he was angry beyond belief. They wanted him to be their Friday night villain? So be it. 

Tim pulled the syringe out and threw it at a wall, causing it to shatter. Dick's eyes widened in actual fear, "T-tim? H-how are you still awake?" 

Tim chuckled darkly, "Mercury, activate Protocol Bat Outta Hell."

"Right away, Tim. Give them Hell for both of us."

"Will do, Merc."

The lights went out in the Manor, causing the emergency lights to come on. Tim took advantage of the momentary darkness and struck. He quickly and effectively dislocated one of Dick's shoulders and used the other arm to throw him into a wall before kneeing him in the head, knocking Dick out. Tim wasn't done yet. He casually picked up his mask and put it on as he walked over to the big picture window. He turned and smiled at the one camera that Mercury was feeding to the locked-down Bat Cave. He held up his hand that had his gauntlet on it and placed it on the window. "Merc, Canary Cry. A medium blast should work seeing as he got the cheap bulletproof glass again."

"Stand by for cry." 

A high pitched shriek-like sound pierced the air. A moment later, glass was raining down on Tim as he walked out of the window. He got onto his near silent bike that was in front of him on the driveway, squealing his tires as he pulled away. "Did the cry also shatter any trackers they put on me?" 

"Sensors indicate that all foreign tracers are eliminated. That was quite fun! What is the plan now?" 

Tim thought for a moment. He couldn't go to any of his safe houses, they were compromised. He certainly wasn't going to make it out of the city limits before the time release on the protocol lockout. And he would be damned if he led them back to his actual home. There was only one place he could go. "Set a course for the strip mall. I need to ditch my bike, change my clothes, and get to the Temple."

"Ay Ay Captain. Anything else?" 

As the streets blurred by, Tim knows he has one more thing he has to do before he disappears. "Yeah, I need you to send Mars a time-released voice message." 

Mars was the AI Tim made for Jason. Of course, Jason insisted on Mars just being an app on his phone and in his helmet because "You're the dork with the tech, baby bird."

"Of course. Ready when you are." 

* * *

_Like walls we just can't break through, _

_Until we disappear. _

* * *

Tim made it to the underground parking lot in 10 minutes. He quickly and quietly went to the panic room below the shop. He didn't hear anything, which meant that Angelita went next door to see Zachary. He took advantage and quickly changed into his clothes from Wednesday, stuffing his suit and weapons in his backpack. Pulling the hood of his hoodie up to cover his head and sliding Mercury's hub in his pocket, Tim headed out, pausing only momentarily when he heard Angelita come back to the shop. He felt bad that he was ditching all of his family, but this was for their safety as much as his. He left before he did something stupid. 

**Central Gotham**

**Gotham Historic Cemetary**

**10:01 PM**

Tim was standing outside of the Drake family mausoleum in Gotham Historic Cemetary. He was trying to balance a flashlight between his shoulder and cheek while looking for the key hole to stick the ancient key in. He found it after another minute of searching. He hurriedly made his way inside and relocked the bolt. As soon as that was done, Mercury announced that the Bat Outta Hell Protocol had expired. Excellent. Let the Bats try and find him now.

His family mausoleum had been here since Gotham was founded. It was well made and quite beautiful. The black granite stairway led down to a stone room with black granite pillars. Coffins lined the walls in beautiful carved alcoves with plaques for each person resting there. The place brought Tim a sense of peace. He walked over to where his parents rested. He smiled softly, "Hey mom, hey dad. Sorry, I didn't bring Jason this time. I know I should have. I planned to next week. If it helps, he still finds it hilarious and creepy that I know where my alcove is in here. Well, our alcove now. He proposed to me on our 2 year anniversary. I said yes, naturally. I hope it's OK, but I want to take his last name. I uh.. I need a new start. Some things happened tonight and I need to lay low for a while. Guess I'll be pretty close by if you need me. OK, I need to go now. Love you both."

Tim slowly walked away from his parents over towards the alcove under the staircase. Not many know this, but Tim's ancestor, Francis Timothy Drake, was a Free Mason. After exploring this place as a child when his mother would come to tend to their relatives, Tim found a secret worthy of National Treasure.

Francis Drake and his wife were the only occupants of the staircase alcove. There, inlaid in the stone wall of his coffin, was the Free Mason's symbol. Tim opened up the hub he pulled from his pocket. "Mercury, access the Temple."

A blue beam of light coming from the symbol on the coffin scanned Tim. "Passphrase" 

Tim smirked. It was something no one but Jason would be able to guess. Honestly, this is what happens when you let your significant other tag along enough to become friends with your friends. "With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Passphrase accepted. Welcome back."

The wall to his right slid in and away to reveal another staircase. Tim followed it down, allowing the wall to replace itself. The staircase led down to a massive underground temple room. On one end, there was a huge collection of art, books, and other things spanning across the years since this mausoleum was built. The other half of the room contained a massive computer set up with tons of monitors currently showing each member of the Bat Clan as they move through the city as well as a costume case and supplies to make new weapons and such. There were also normal things like a kitchen set up, a bed, a small dining table and chairs, etc. Tim walked over to the computer station, dropping his backpack to the ground as he sat. He looked at all the monitors, watching his once colleagues hunt him down. "Mercury, I need you to do one last thing for me tonight. Mischief Managed."

Mercury, sounding very worried, asked, "Are you sure about this, T? There may be no going back."

"I'm sure, M. Mischief Managed."

It was in the quiet of the soundproofed secret temple that Tim Drake finally broke down when his only companion uttered, "Done. Timothy Jackson Drake no longer exists."


	6. Dishonor on your Bat Cow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up to more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! First off, I wanna say thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarks, comments, and just plain reading my crazy little combined universe stories. I've always loved reading and writing and found safety in stories of superheroes from different walks of life. Earth #4313 is a passion project for me. I get to share with the world my theories and ideas of a combined universe of my two favorite comic companies (and maybe a few smaller companies too). So thank you for coming along with me. We are far from over, not just with this comic, but with Earth #4313 as a whole. 
> 
> Second, I want to apologize to you all. This chapter isn't nearly as long as I planned and I'm not uploading more than this chapter today. First my haunted house job and Inktober took up all of my time and then I had to deal with/still dealing with the death of a dearly loved relative via Facebook. October was chaotic, to say the least. That being said, I have more written/currently writing for this chapter of Earth #4313. So hopefully, I'll get more chapters up soon. 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to follow me @1TitanGirl on Instagram. You might just find a picture that hints at the next piece in the Earth #4313 series. Oh! And please, feel free to comment below your likes, dislikes, theories, song suggestions, etc! I love responding to it all!
> 
> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against.

_One thousand miles away, _

_There's nothing left to say, _

_But so much left that I don't know. _

* * *

**Apple Hollow, New Jersey**

**Outlaw Residence**

**Monday, May 20th, 2019**

**8:56 AM**

Jason was rudely awakened by someone pounding on the front door downstairs. When 5 minutes passed and the knocking persisted, Jason knew the other two occupants of the house were refusing to answer it. Maybe it was Tim. Only the guy upstairs knows how a genius like Tim can do something as simple as forgetting his keys habitually. It was hope that it was Tim that made Jason get up and throw on sleep clothes and slowly zombie walk down the stairs to the front door. Jason squinted at the alarm panel, slowly typing in the codes to disable it, "Jesus, babe. Stop kicking the door. It is way too early to be dealing with a broken door." 

The kicking stopped, allowing Jason to unlock the door and open it. The person standing on the other side was decidedly NOT Tim. It was Barbara Gordan, dressed in a Batgirl t-shirt and her Stark Industries walking braces over her black pants. Her dark purple SUV with the trunk popped open was parked in the driveway. She had a backpack on and a couple of suitcases at her feet. She looked straight up pissed but Jason got the feeling it wasn't at him. She picked up her bags and pushed past him, moving towards the downstairs bedroom. "Morning. I'm assuming my room is still available."

"Uh, unless we've gained another Outlaw I don't know about," Jason trailed off confused as he closed the door and followed her. 

Barbara opened the door and walked in, setting her bags down, "You just did. I'm moving in. How much is rent? It better be cheaper than that shit hole Dick calls an apartment." 

Jason was very much awake now. He grabbed her as she tried to walk back to the front door. "Woah, Babs. As much as it's good to see you, I'm really confused right now. Why are you moving in? Did something happen between you and Dick? Usually, he's the one that ends up couch-surfing... Shit, Kory isn't going to want to see you."

Barbara chuckled darkly, "Dick and I have not been together for about two years now. Ever since you came back, he's become like Bruce can get about the Joker: obsessed," she held up a hand to silence his apology, "Don't. I am actually really grateful that you got him to show his true colors before we got engaged or anything. Actually, speaking of, that's why I ran. Have you heard from Tim?" 

Jason was worried now, "No, I thought he was crashing at one of his safe houses like he always does when we go on a mission. What's going on Babs?" 

Barbara bit her lip, looking torn before sighing, "Just... Help me move my things in and I'll explain everything, I promise. I just really want to get my shit in and get my SUV in the garage as quickly as possible."

Jason sighed, "Yeah. Let me go get the other two awake. If I have to be awake at an ungodly time after a weekend filled with a mission and junior hero training, so do they. Plus, Kory can lift anything heavy."

This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

After an hour of hauling things into what is now officially Barbara's room, parking her car in the garage, and two girls bonding over how appropriately named one guy is, the four heroes now sat with mugs of coffee at the dining table. Barbara pushed her plate away and set her tablet in front of her. "Jason, check your phone. My guess is that Tim left you some sort of time-released message via Mercury. I'm going to pull up what I need to show you all."

With Kory and Roy agreeing to clean up breakfast, Jason went up to his and Tim's bedroom. Rather than spend time finding his phone, he picked up his helmet from the dresser and put it on, "Mars, Tim sent a message. Play it."

"Well good morning to you too. Indeed he did, but I'm not supposed to play it for 2 more hours."

"Play. It," growled Jason. He had no patience for his AI's sass this morning. 

"OK geez! Here you go!" 

**H-hey Jason. Firstly, I want to say I am so sorry for the literal shit storm you're in for by the time you get this. Second, I think our theories about the transfusions are correct. Which leads me to third, Barbara. I'm going to call her after this message. I have a good feeling she's going to be an ally in all of this. Tell her about the theory if she comes around. She'll also tell you everything that happened. She's the only one who ever gave a damn about me in that shit show. Oh yeah, you were completely right by the way. Should have ducked out last year. Had to use Bat Outta Hell if that tells you anything. That being said, I have to disappear for a while. Just a little while. Need to figure some shit out. Just know that I'm going someplace safe. I love you, so fucking much it hurts knowing what I'm being forced to do. This isn't goodbye, this is an I'm fighting my way back to you like Mulan. So you better be ready for me, General Shang. **


	7. Come on Barbie, Let's go Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara explains her side of the story and Jason reveals something about him and Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations! You guys are so amazing! Thank you for all of the lovely comments and kudos. It makes me so happy that you guys are loving Earth #4313. Speaking of, I'm still waiting for someone to figure out why I used the number 4313. Let me know in the comments if you figure it out. 
> 
> Anyhoot! I have good news and bad news. So the bad news is that we are reaching the end of this fic. I have the next chapter written but not edited yet and I have the layout for the last few chapters. The good news is that this is not the end of Earth #4313!! I am also going to be doing a prequel work of this story about how Jay and Tim got together. I'm super excited about it. 
> 
> If you want to stay up to date on everything Earth #4313, feel free to bookmark and subscribe to the Earth #4313 series! Also follow me @1TitanGirl on Instagram if you want to see sneak peeks of character art for the series as well as all my other random stuff. Feel free to comment your likes, dislikes, thoughts, theories, song suggests, etc. I love reading it all. Love you guys!
> 
> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against

The voicemail ends and Jason pulls his helmet off. He's dimly aware that he is crying as he stares at his helmet. After what feels like years, his helmet is taken from his hands by smaller, but equally scarred and calloused ones. Suddenly, Barbara is hugging him, letting him cry into her shoulder. After his sobs eventually subsided, she spoke up in a hushed tone, "Come on. The other two are going to be really worried." 

Jason nodded and let her lead him gently back to the table. Roy and Kory acted like nothing was out of place with Jason. He spoke up once Barbara sat down, "Thank you, Babs." 

"It's no problem. I've done it for the oth-" 

Jason interrupted her, "No, thank you for taking care of Tim. He really emphasized his trust in you." 

"I saw a kindred spirit in him when he joined the team. The others... They abused the 3 of us. I was the only one to vote to keep him on the team. I handed in my com when the decision was made."

Roy pipped up at that with a cackle, "Way to go Babs! Did you throw it at Dickwad's face?!" 

Kory, choosing to ignore her boyfriend, spoke up in a serious tone, "More importantly, what has become of Tim? Why did he run away?" 

Barbara nodded and started tapping away on her tablet as she spoke, "Last Wednesday, Dick told all of us over coms to get back to the cave once our patrols were done. Said he had something very bad to show us. So it's about midnight when we all make it back... 

_Unlike the others that had returned, Barbara just couldn't settle down. Something wasn't right. Barbara knew The Outlaws had a bust tonight with Tim. Maybe Dick tagged along with them to help and found something out about the faction running the drug warehouse? This just made her antsier._

_Finally -_ _ **fu**_ _**cking finally** \- the Batmobile and Nightwing's cycle finally pull in. Dick vaults himself over the railing in a series of flips. Without saying a word, he goes over to the computer and plugs his phone in, downloading something to the Batcomputer. Damian and Bruce make it to the main platform just as Dick pulls his phone out of the computer. The four girls gather around the computer with the three boys. Something wasn't right. Where was Tim? Shouldn't they wait for him to arrive? Unless... Barbara had a sinking feeling this had something to do with Tim. Unfortunately, she was right. _

_Dick turned to the others, worry and anger spelled out on his face. On the computer, a paused video was pulled up. "Thank you for meeting back here. I know you all are tired and want to be at home, but this is super important. I know you've probably noticed that one of our ranks isn't here. You're about to find out why."_

_He clicked the play button on the video. In it, there were two figures on the roof of an abandoned building. One of the figures was sitting on the edge with his back to the other. Once they started talking, Barbara knew it was Jason and Tim that Dick had videoed. She cursed them internally, they were supposed to be mindful of their surroundings for a reason. She gasped as she watched Jason get to one knee while still talking with Tim. He pulled out something, most likely a ring box, and told Tim to turn around. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Tim tackle Jason and give him his agreement of engagement. The video ended and Dick turned back to the others. Barbara knew the minute he pegged her because his eyes narrowed behind his domino mask and he spoke with venom, "Something amusing to you, Oracle? Care to share?" _

_Barbara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was **really** glad Jason came back and made Dick show how much of a, well, dick he is. "Yeah actually. Why is it so important that we all meet back here to watch your Stalker film of two people getting engaged?" and because two could play that game, she smirked and stage whispered, "Is it because it's two guys who got engaged?" _

_Kate glared at Barbara, "Shut the fuck up, Gordon. Some of us don't appreciate the homophobic jokes." _

_Barbara rolled her eyes, "Get off your high horse, Kane. I fucking dated him. I sure as hell know he's more on the gay side of the bi spectrum than anything. No, I just don't see what the big deal is? They look happy. We should be happy for them."_

_Bruce actually pulled off his cowl and rubbed a tired hand down his face. "I had a bad feeling he was hiding things from us. His fighting style has gotten more aggressive, he won't answer our calls for summons unless absolutely necessary, and his AI makes it impossible to find him. On top of that, his reports clearly have details missing from them."_

_Damian just had to make things worse by adding his thoughts in, "Todd could be using Drake. Money aside, he'd be getting all the Intel he wants on us and our cases from Drake." _

_Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing. The others started pitching in, adding their twisted theories and half-baked reasons. This all had to be some sick demented nightmare. They couldn't be serious, could they?! She felt like she was going to hurl. _

_Bruce held up a hand to silence everyone. The roiling of stomach acid in Barbara's stomach only intensified at this. Bruce was going to do something that would no doubt lead to disaster. "I think the best course of action is to take him out of commission when he comes for the weekly meeting on Friday. If he fights, we put him on lockdown until he's calm enough to be reasoned with. Show of hands, all in favor?" _

_Barbara didn't need to look to know she was the only one opposed. She quickly grabbed the small trash can next to the desk, emptying her stomach of the last dregs of her dinner and stomach acid. She was vaguely aware of someone rubbing her back and telling her it was alright, that they all were sickened by the choice they had to make. Barbara wiped her mouth and shoved off whoever it was that was feeding her that bullshit. She saw it was Stephanie and was even more pissed now. Barbara leveled a glare worthy of Wonder Woman or Black Widow at the group. "I cannot believe you. Any of you! Tim has done nothing but try to be your friend and all you've ever done is treat him like trash you scrape off your boots. And he isn't the only one you treat like that."_

_Dick was the first to recover from Barbara's death glare. He looked at her in confusion. "Babs, that's-" _

_"You **don't** get to call me Babs anymore. None of you do. Face it, you treat Jason like he's worse than the Joker. He hasn't been killing as much since he and Tim started dating 2 years ago," she turned her glare from Dick to Bruce, "I dare you to prove me wrong on this one. Numbers do not lie. Not like people. Oh, and speaking of Joker related casualties, you have been treating me like glass! I haven't been allowed to return to patrol even though I got the OK from my physical therapist and even Stark himself!"_

_Barbara then spun and pointed a finger at Stephanie, "And you! Don't think I haven't seen you training more. Or that Fox has redesigns for a new Batgirl uniform ready for viewing," she turned her anger back to the group, "You know what? Fuck all of you. You have no **IDEA** what you've just signed yourselves up for. I, personally, cannot wait until Friday. I'll be sitting back with a bowl of popcorn!"_

_She laughed as she grabbed her backpack from beside her former work station. She quickly packed up everything of hers and left what wasn't on the small desk. Dick had the nerve to walk up to her, to try and hug her! She easily flipped him over her shoulders and into the wall opposite her. While she was at it, she whipped her communicator and JLA badge at Dick's face. "Consider me done. I won't say anything to Tim. That's not for your sick games. That's for me hoping that a night of sleep will put some sense in your useless brains!" _

"And then I went home. Unfortunately, they didn't see it my way after morning light."

Barbara then turned her eyes to Jason. She looked so upset with herself, her eyes practically **begging** Jason to get pissed at her. Jason held up his hand as she opened her mouth. "I don't want to hear apologies from you, Babs. You did what you thought was right. Who knows what they would have pulled if you got in their way. I just wish that you had called me this weekend. But I assume you're getting to that?"

While Roy, and even Kory, were still laughing about Dick getting what he deserves, Barbara couldn't help but smile softly at Jason. She was just so proud of the man he had become since being revived by the Pit. No longer did he let his anger rule him and his hate drive him. 

Barbara nodded and whistled, getting the other twos attention. She turned her tablet around to face the others, a video paused on the screen. "I decided I needed to lay low. I knew the minute I left the Cave that my apartment and my dad's house were compromised. I kind of spent the past week sleeping in my car." 

Jason glared at her, "Why the hell didn't you call me?" 

"Because it would have given away everything, remember? Besides, it made sneaking into my apartment and safe houses to gather my important stuff easier. Anyway, Friday night arrived and true to my word, I sat with a bowl of popcorn and watched the train wreck unfold. What I didn't expect was how it ended."

She tapped the play icon and the video started. It was video footage of the entire encounter, from Tim stepping into the Cave to him shattering the living room windows. After it finished, Barbara turned her tablet back towards herself and started tapping away on it again. The Outlaws were completely slack-jawed. They had NEVER seen Tim lose it like that. The first to recover was Roy. "Dude, where his eyes fucking GLOWING GREEN?!" 

Barbara nodded, "Trust me, I still can't believe it. I thought it was a trick of the light, but they actually are. Anyone have any ideas why?" 

Jason sighed, a look of sadness on his face. He had been hoping, **praying**, that Tim wouldn't suffer the same fate Jason did. "It's because of me." 

When all eyes at the table turned to him in confusion, he continued. "Tim and I are both O negatives. O neg can only give to itself. Tim and I are the ones that get hurt the most. So why stock a blood that the city needs the most of when we both are the same blood type? Last year, Tim started to notice his wounds healed faster like mine. I started to notice that we were getting more and more aggressive in our hand to hand training sessions. The biggest tip-off that something might not be right was when Bane crushed his right arm last March. It was healed in a month flat. That should have taken 3 at least. So he started researching. It all came back inconclusive."

Kory furrowed her brow, "But how does this explain why young Tim's eyes were glowing like mine do?" 

"Because mine can too. When I was suffering the worst from the pit, it was so noticeable. But now it's more subtle. Usually, my eyes just look greener when I get pissed off."

Barbara paused in her typing, "What happens if he's as unchained as you were? I'm going to have Moon start scanning the city for him."

Jason gently grabbed her hands. She hadn't even realized she was trembling. Jason gave her a tight smile, "If he's as lost as I was, I'll be the one to take care of him. He pulled me from the Pit madness, I'll do the same for him." 

Roy smirked, "Well you won't be doing it alone this time, lover boy." 

Kory nodded, "Yes, we shall knock the sense back into the young Tim!" 

Barbara wiped her eyes, "Count me in."

She took her hands from Jason and returned to typing. "My only question is why now? Why did the madness choose now to show up?" 

Jason thought for a moment. It was a very good question. He started to think back to his interactions with Tim. That's when it dawned on him. "It didn't just show up. It's been there the whole time."

"What do you mean, Jason?" asked Kory. 

"OK, from what I've gathered, the Lazarus Pit intensifies a person's strongest traits and emotions. For me, my anger and violent tendencies have always been my strong points. For Tim, his smarts and his tactical prowess are his strong suits. He's been making so many things lately and his plans have enough fail-safes to rival Bruce. Maybe... Maybe because he was getting his source of Pit from my blood, the anger and violence hitched a ride in him? But because Tim doesn't get explosively angry as easily as I can, it only showed up when he was on Friday."

Everyone seemed to agree that made the most sense. Barbara told him she was going to be running her own tests with her AI, Moon. Jason stood from the table and refilled his coffee mug. He took a sip before turning back to his team. "Here's how we are gonna play this. We act as if nothing has happened. Tim told me in his message that he was going someplace safe. I'm taking that to be Tim-speak for a place that not even I know about. He'll come back eventually. Either that, or he'll leave the breadcrumbs necessary for us to find him. Trust me, there is nothing I want more than to turn Gotham on its head to find Tim. But that will just push him further underground. As for the Clan? You leave them to me. Better make enough popcorn on Friday, Barbie. You 3 are gonna need it."

With that said, Jason drained his coffee cup and walked out of the kitchen. He had weapons to clean and a bunch of assholes he needed to figure out what to yell at them. 


	8. The Batclan is Karma's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes Bitch Better Have My Money on the Batclan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Happy holidays everyone! First of all, I apologize for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block after I posted the last chapter. And then I had to rewrite this chapter so many times because I got an amazing suggestion from User rpglady76. I am finally happy with how this chapter has come out. And good news, I am in a groove now! Which is good because I have a new job and am unsure how often I'll have the energy to write/post. But I love Earth #4313 so much that I don't think it'll be too hard to keep writing. So thank you once again to rpglady76 and a massive thank you to my nerdy best friend Allurian Rose. Seriously, I'm able to bounce so many ideas off of Allurian as well as be able to refine problems I'm having in my writings. Much love!
> 
> If you want to stay up to date on everything Earth #4313, feel free to bookmark and subscribe to the Earth #4313 series! Also follow me @1TitanGirl on Instagram if you want to see sneak peeks of character art for the series as well as all my other random stuff. Feel free to comment your likes, dislikes, thoughts, theories, song suggests, etc. I love reading it all. Love you guys!
> 
> Song lyrics from Savior by Rise Against

_But seldom do these words ring true, _

_When I'm constantly failing you. _

* * *

**North Gotham**

**Bat Cave**

**Friday, May 24th, 2019**

**9:30pm**

Dick looked around the faces in the cave. Everyone was so quiet as they finished gearing up and gathering at the table. Stephanie, dressed in her new Batgirl uniform, sat down next to him at the table. Dick had the startling realization that maybe Babs was right. Then again, he couldn't remember the last time she had been wrong. 

One by one, everyone sat down. Dick looked at them and realized that he was the only one that still seemed affected by everything that happened. In fact, he knows he is the only one still looking for both Tim and Barbara. And didn't that just break Dick's heart as much as when Barbara dumped him. As Bruce took his seat, Alfred set a cardboard filing box on the table in front of him. Bruce looked at his old caretaker in confusion before uttering, "Alfred, what is this?" 

Alfred glared down at Bruce, "I believe the term you will find most fitting is 'Karma'." He then took his leave of the gathered group. 

Bruce was about to pull the lid off the box when he was stopped by a familiar voice coming from the main computer just behind the table. "Uh uh uh. No peaking. I'll tell you when you can open that. It's not a bomb, but it is part of my speech that I worked very hard on." 

There on the big monitor, glaring at all of them with barely contained anger, was the Red Hood. Except, he wasn't wearing his uniform or weapons. Dick opened his mouth to say something as Bruce and the others stood up from the table. Jason turned his green-tinged eyes on Dick, "Whatever shit you wanna spout, shove it. I set this all up to say my piece to all of you and then be done. I'm not doing this to start a fight." 

Kate piped up, "Right, and we're just meant to believe that, Hood?" 

Dick watched as Jason's eyes seemed to glow slightly, the same way Tim's had. Jason stared her down, "Because I'm not doing this as Red Hood, leader of The Outlaws. I'm doing this as Jason Todd, pissed off fiancé of Tim Drake."

Bruce nodded and sat back down, motioning for the others to do the same. To the others, Bruce looked his usual impassive self. But Dick could see the brief flicker of pride in his eyes. Dick had to admit that Bruce wasn't the only one proud of Jason for coming to them as himself instead of as the Red Hood. Bruce quirked a brow and said, "Well, let's hear it then." 

Jason turned his glare back to the group, "Did you know he attempted suicide 2 years ago? Jumped off of Wayne Tower. The only reason he survived was because I found him in time and was able to grab him mid-air. He did it the night you," he pointed at Dick, "told him he was no longer Robin. He had been suffering for so long and none of you assholes noticed. You know how fucked up it is that the guy that was suffering magical life-restoring madness and who tried to **KILL** him multiple times paid more fucking attention than you dumbasses?! Pretty fucked! Tim and I saved each other. He brought me back from the madness and I made us both go to so much counseling, I contemplated getting a college degree in psychology! I get it, I'm always gonna be the black sheep, the fucking bad guy to you all. But Tim and Babs? They did **EVERYTHING** for you ungrateful fucks. They're the ones I feel sorry for. Sorry that I didn't convince them to quit your teams sooner."

Jason took some deep breathes, calming himself down. "Inside the box, you'll find Tim's Com, JLA badge, and Titan's badge as well as my team's bat beacons and bat Com units. Unlike you all, we can handle ourselves. We die, we get up and walk it off."

Jason took another deep breath. He was almost done. He had to keep going, for Tim and Barbara. "One more thing, I love Tim with everything I have in me. When he comes back to me, and he will eventually, I'm going to spend the rest of my life giving him the love, happiness, and respect he deserves. Believe me or not, I don't care. Point is, leave me and The Outlaws alone. We won't bother you and I expect the same from you all," Jason then spots Bruce holding the neon pink flash drive that was in the box, "That flash drive has proof of everything. Tim's suicide caught on surveillance, records of our rehab stays, and proof I didn't kill that drug lord when I was Robin. For being 'the world's greatest detective', you fucking suck," he turned back to the group, "With great power comes great responsibility. Do you know who taught me that? Spider-man. The kid is 15 and leads his own team of heroes in New York. Those kids are better heroes than **ANY** of us here. We all have great power inside of us. The power to do good, the power to listen, the power to learn, the power to love. You guys sure as hell aren't responsible with your powers."

Stephanie had had enough. She glared daggers at Jason, "Oh yeah? That's pretty rich coming from you, Hood! How are we supposed to believe you mean anything you've said when you can't even be bothered to come to this meeting in person?!" 

Jason laughed loudly at her, causing Stephanie to shrink down in her seat. He wiped a tear away as he caught his breath. "Firstly, _spoiler_ alert, you will NEVER be able to fill the canary yellow gogo boots Barbara left behind. You can put on the suit and call yourself Batgirl, but you will never be **THE** Batgirl. Second, I know that I'm no genius, but you really are your hair color. I mean, you fools I can take down easily enough in one on one or even two on one. I could even take down the whole group of you with enough planning. But adding B into the mix? The man has contingencies for everything. Consider this: if he has plans on how to take down every single member of the Justice League, what makes you think he doesn't have plans to take each of you down? In fact, I bet he can take you all down just by pressing some buttons to electrify your suits and then lock them down."

Jason eagerly watched all the varying emotions cross each Bat's face. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, **someone** needs to actually do some good work on the streets. Enjoy your evening."

With that, Jason was gone and the computer was back to showing news feeds and surveillance cameras across the city. Almost instantaneously, the group of gathered heroes started to argue and yell at each other. Dick stayed quiet. He saw the passion and conviction Jason had for everything he said. How could Dick have been so blind? He let his own anger and hurt at what became of Jason that he didn't consider that maybe Jason was capable of changing. Dick looked around at the arguing family. No, they weren't a family. This is a group of coworkers. The Outlaws and Spider Fam, those are families. Dick knew he needed to do something, but he can't do it here or in Bludhaven. So, like the Bat that raised him, he silently disappeared into the shadows. 

**Meanwhile, at The Outlaw residence **

"So, did the sequel beat the original?" asked Jason as he came back downstairs after changing into his uniform. 

Barbara was still on the floor with Kori and Roy, laughing their asses off. Babs spoke between gasping breaths, "Their faces! You did amazing! Bruce looks like you just took a shit in the Batmobile!" 

Jason chuckled darkly, "Good. Let them feel how hurt we all are."

He looked over at his family. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them.

Eventually, their laughter subsided. Roy helped his girlfriend up and Jason helped Barbara up. She was the only one not in uniform. _Well that just won't do_, thought Jason. He grinned, "I think it's time our newest member stretched her wings. What say you, crew?!" 

Roy and Kori shouted there agreement. Hell, even the AI Scouts (Roy's AI, Venus, and Kory's AI, Jupiter, included) chimed in with their agreements. Babs was actually tearing up a bit but trying desperately to hide it. Jason looked at her with a quirked brow and a smirk, "Well, BG. What say you?"

Barbara wiped her eyes and looked at him with burning determination, "I'm not Batgirl anymore. As far as I'm concerned, she and Red Robin died a long time ago. Harpy, on the other hand, is more than ready to spread her wings and flex her talons."

* * *

From deep underground, a young man's joyous laughter could be heard.

Suddenly, a woman's voice speaks up, "Machine operations are complete. The newest suit is ready for testing."

Still chuckling, the young man answers his machine, "Tonight just keeps getting better."


	9. This Chapter will give you Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson has a midlife crisis and tries to get his shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! It has been a long ass time since I last posted. A lot has gone on in not only my life but the world. That being said, the biggest reason I haven't posted is because I have had the weirdest writer's block ever. I know what/how I want my story to go, but I didn't know how to write it. That has since changed. Kinda. Basically, I'm going to write the next chapter and hope that helps me shape the last few chapters of this journey. That being said, I still want to write a prequel to this about Jason and Tim getting together as well as a bunch of one-shots that have come to me while writing this chapter. Here's a big tip, basically anywhere that says "But that is a story for another time" means I have it on my list of consideration for a one-shot. I know I promised I would post a sketch of Babs as Harpy with this chapter, but I want to wait and do a better digital sketch of her and Tim's new looks. I'm super excited to be back and posting. And because I'm feeling generous, this chapter is an extra long one! It's also from not just one new character's 3rd person perspective, but two! Enjoy! Stay safe everyone. And remember, if all else fails, put a lime in it.

**Apple Hollow, New Jersey**

**The Outlaw Residence**

**Monday, May 27th, 2019**

**11:47am**

* * *

Dick Grayson was a lot of things. Acrobat, vigilante, police officer, just to name a few. But what Dick wasn't was a coward. However, what he was about to do scared him to his core. Which is why 10 minutes after the Uber dropped him off, he was still standing in the middle of the top of the driveway leading down to the decently sized farmhouse he knew the trees were hiding. He knew that he was procrastinating, that he needed to move. But he just couldn't bring himself to move forward. Because moving forward meant admitting that everything he thought he knew, his whole world, was wrong. 

"Ya gonna keep standing there like the dumbass you are or are ya actually gonna come down to the house?"

There, standing across from Dick, was Barbara Gordan. She was dressed in a Ghost Spider t-shirt and matching cotton sleep pants under her walking braces. Her curly hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were slightly ascue on her face. She was clearly tired but awake enough to glare at him. To Dick, she had never looked so beautiful. How could he have been so stupid? He could feel the blush dusting his cheeks as he smiled timidly at her, "H-hey Babs- Barbara! S-sorry. I know you said.. Anyway, uh.. Y-you look amazing."

Barbara blinked a few times before laughing, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I just woke up because you keep tripping the proximity sensors. I literally rolled out of bed, you dork! Come on, breakfast should be ready."

Dick nodded and followed her in a slight daze. She called him a dork! Just like she used to when they were dating! In the last couple of years, she only called him Dick or Grayson when out of costume. Maybe... Maybe she still cared about him as he did her? Maybe... He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could obsess over this later. There are far more important things to do. 

Barbara led Dick down the driveway, through the house, and into her room where she promptly dropped down into her deep purple with gold accenting wheelchair. Dick, for his part, stood awkwardly in the doorway, not saying a word. Barbara sighed in relief as she started to undo the locks on her braces to take them off. "Ya know, I'm super grateful that Tim was able to get me into Stark's experimental testing group for these things. But they are a pain in the everything at the best of times. I seriously cannot wait until his doctor friend from Africa visits because apparently she has some ideas for implants or something that could work in my spine."

Dick couldn't help but smile a little bit, speaking quietly, "I bet using the bathroom could qualify as a paralympic sport."

Barbara stopped for a moment and Dick tensed, preparing to be snapped at for the joke. The apology on his lips died when she started laughing hard. He even chuckled with her. She wiped her eyes and got back to the last few pieces, "I missed your quips, Wonder Boy."

_Wonder Boy?! That's it, it's now or never!_ Dick looked at her with a determined look. "Barbara, there are a few things I came here to do today. One of those things was to talk to you about our relationship. Finally get some closure for both of us. I'd prefer to do this talk just the two of us and I think right now is a good time. I-if you are ok with this, that is."

Barbara set the last of her brace pieces aside and tilted her head in thought. She sighed and nodded to herself. She pointed to the armchair in the corner of her room. As Dick took a seat on the footstool, she closed her door and wheeled over to him. Dick gave a shaky smile, "I guess I just want to say I'm sorry. I know it doesn't do more than a bandaid over a stab wound. But I think -no, I know- you deserve to hear it. I messed up so badly and hurt you. It wasn't fair to you or me how things went down. I uh.. I still love you, so much. And I want you to know I don't expect anything from you! I just wanted you to know that I do and I want to be there for you, whether as friends or something more. I guess what I'm trying to say is maybe we can start over?"

Barbara stayed silent for a long time. It felt like hours to Dick before she said a word. She smiled timidly and held out her hand to him, "Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl and currently Harpy. My friends call me Babs, but never Barbie if you know what's good for you."

Dick's heart leaped for joy. He eagerly smiled and shook her hand, "Dick Grayson-Wayne, formerly Robin and currently Nightwing. My friends tend to call me all sorts of nicknames. Just please. never call me Richard. It makes me feel like an old man."

As Babs laughed, Dick just knew things with her were going to be ok. Now he had the other Outlaws to face.

* * *

To be fair, Dick did actually wake up that morning knowing he would have a gun shoved in his face. It seems the universe didn't feel like deviating from that plan. What the universe did fail to mention is that he also has an arrow that does god only knows and a hand charged with green alien energy pointed in his direction as well. Dick calmly held his hands up in surrender.

Jason all but growled at him, "You have a minute to explain how you found us and why you're here."

Dick.. Dick was tired, ok? He was tired of faking being a peppy ditz at galas, tired of being an optimistic team leader, tired of being a secretive bat, and most of all, he was tired of hurting those he truly cared about. It must have shown on his face because he saw hesitation flicker for the briefest of moments on Jason's face before he schooled it back to angry indifference. Dick sighed and said in a tired voice, "It'll take more than a minute to say everything I have planned to say. But I promise you, if you let me say everything I have to say and you still want me to leave, then I will leave and never bother any of you again."

It was Kori that spoke up. Her usually happy, light voice now thick with angry gravel, "And why should any of us be with the trusting of you?"

Dick looked her in her eyes, "You shouldn't. Trust and respect are things that have to be earned, not given. I abused those when you gave them to me and I lost them. However, Babs, Kori, and Roy, you've had my trust and respect for years."

Jason went to open his mouth but Dick cut him off, looking into his eyes, "Jason, you earned my trust and respect Friday night. For all that you said and did, you more than earned it. And for what it's worth, I never believed you killed that drug lord when you were Robin. I do still believe you should have called in me or Babs as back-up for that confrontation. Guy was weak and one of us could have grabbed him from below when he jumped."

It felt like years that they stared at each other, a gun between them. Finally, Jason holstered the gun and started checking Dick for bugs and trackers. When Jason was satisfied and Barbara confirmed there were none, Jason pointed at a seat at the kitchen table, "Sit. Breakfast happens before you get all sappy or whatever."

Dick chuckled slightly as he took a seat, draping his coat on the back of the chair. As he waited to be served whatever Jason was currently cooking and the others rearranged themselves into less hostile positions, Dick took notice of the tabletop. There were coffee rings (most likely from a sleepy Tim), burn marks (Kori), small perfectly straight scratches (Roy's arrows), and most notably, all of The Outlaw's names were carved into the table at different place settings. But it wasn't just their names, there were small doodles of different things, notes to each other (Dick thought the best one being everyone's resounding _Make us_ to a note from Jason telling everyone to stop carving into the table, damnit), and several games of tic-tac-toe. 

Judging by the blurry eyesight and the vague awareness of people asking if he was alright, Dick knew he was blubbering. This table reminded him so much of the tables that the circus ate at when he was a kid. The circus might not have been perfect, so few things are, but they were a family. And this house, these people? They were a family. They had comfortable seating places, photos hung up that actually meant something, a frequently used living room (if the couch indents were anything to go by), and he would bet that based on Babs room alone, the bedrooms were personal. After his parents died and Bruce took him in, he hadn't realized just how much he would miss having a large family. Things like fighting for bathrooms, being forced to help take laundry to the local laundromat, squeezing into a train car with all the other kids to do a few hours of school work, etc. Simply put, Dick **hates **the Manor. It's nothing more than a life-sized dollhouse. The people that fill it these days are nothing more than strangers masquerading as a "family". He **hates** his shitty apartment (Yes Babs, you were right). It's small, cramped, falling apart, and the rent is way too high. Besides, he hardly uses the place and all of his important stuff is in his favorite safe house in Gotham. Speaking of which, he **hates** Bludhaven itself. The city seems to think it's the next Gotham simply because it's right next to Gotham and has more encroaching drug and gang leaders (which could be taken care of with a few simple "accidents"). He **hates** the police department. Half of the department is overly cocky because "not as much crime happens here as it does in Gotham" and the other half are too cowardly because "we're right next door to Gotham and occasionally, a super villain will end up in town". He **hates** being a police officer. In his opinion, he does more good work for the people and cities as Nightwing than as Officer Grayson. He only became an officer because Bruce told him it was far more practical than becoming a gymnast or gymnastic coach. The fact is that Dick **hates** who he allowed himself to be made, not grow, into. And what's more-

Dick came back to himself after realizing that he was being hauled out of his chair. He closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to come and to be thrown out. But that never happened. Instead, he was being hugged by someone. He couldn't tell who it was, but just assumed it was Roy and let himself sob out his bottled up pain and misery. It wouldn't be the first time Roy held him as he cried, wouldn't be the last time. Eventually, the sobs stopped and his breathing came back, but he kept his eyes closed. Dick felt more than heard Roy sigh, "Jesus, Big Bird. And here I thought Tim held the record for the most broken Robin out of all of us."

_Wait, Jason? Big Bird? Jason called him Big Bird again? Jason was holding him? Willingly? Wait, had he said that whole monologue out loud?_

Dick opened his dumbfounded eyes when he felt Jason start to chuckle. "Yes to all of that, D. Take my advice, as someone who was filled with nothing but hate for years, get rid of it as quickly as you can. You lose more to hate than you ever will to love."

Jason patted his back gently and stepped back. Dick winced at the solidly wet half of Jason's shirt. When he was about to apologize, Jason just smiled and shook his head. Dick wiped his face with the tissue Kori offered him and let her gently place him back in his seat. Roy set a cup of what smelled like the calming tea blend that Alfred makes himself in front of Dick with a soft smile. Dick couldn't handle their kindness and started crying softly again. Barbara parked herself next to him and pulled his head to her shoulder. "I'm s-so s-sorry. I'm j-just so so-rry."

Barbara gently ran her hand through his hair before speaking quietly, "We know, Wonder Boy. We know."

* * *

After that, breakfast went by smoothly. Dick managed to eat a few pancakes, at everyone's prodding. They all even managed to joke around a little bit. Dick even found that it wasn't hard to talk about how his brief relationship with Wally after him and Babs broke up had ended when Roy (thus being elbowed by Kori and Gibbs slapped by Jason and Babs for it) asked him pointedly about it. Did it suck to bring up the fact that Wally, his best friend, picked Jinx, a former villain, over Dick? Yeah, but Dick got why having had time to heal from it. They both weren't in good places at the time. Dick was dealing with Jason coming back to life and trying to kill Tim and Babs breaking up with him as well as just not having the ability to spend so much time with Wally as he would like. Wally was dealing with the brutal break up he had with Artemis, who is now happily married to Roy's twin brother Will. But we're getting off-topic here. This is a story for another day.

Soon enough, breakfast was done and cleaned up. Dick felt the anxious energy in the air. It was now or never. He took a shaky breath and smiled softly at the group, "Well, firstly, I'd like to say thanks to myself for ruining the speech I spent the weekend working on at Angelita and Zachary's apartment. Yes, I apologized to them and they let me lay low at their place. I kind of stumbled into Angelita's shop Friday night after sneaking away from the fall out you created, Little Wing. I'll tell you what, it was just as embarrassing as what I just did. Except I was blubbering on top of a glass case full of blown glass butt plugs and dildos. At least Angelita stopped Zach from calling animal control for a "depressed bat in his girlfriend's sex shop"."

Dick had to pause his monologue because everyone, himself included, couldn't stop laughing. Between laughs, he managed to tell the group that -as soon as he had quite crying- he had to go pretend to be a manikin for an hour because he was still dressed as Nightwing, in the middle of a sex shop, with people about to come in. He even managed to recount the terrible story of the old lady who tried to buy him and then tried to steal him when Angelita said her manikin wasn't for sale. (That's **definitely** a story for a different day)

After another round of laughs, Dick knew he needed to get back on topic. He waited for the laughter to die down before continuing, "There is one last thing I came here to do today. I came to offer myself as your mole in Batman Inc."

Jason gestured for the others to quiet down (by yelling at them to shut the fuck up). Jason looked at Dick, "Alright, Big Bird. I was born at night, but not last night. I mean, I know we had our bonding moment a little while ago, but why the fuck should I- **we** \- believe that you would be our spy for Batman?"

Dick took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that changed everything. He could back out right now. Claim what he said was a joke and leave it at that. He could leave knowing he managed to start to mend his relationships with all the Outlaws. They would probably just nod and wave to each other in passing out in the field, never to have a heart to heart like this again. He would go back to Bludhaven, to his tiny apartment to change, and then to another day at the precinct. Life would be... Terrible. What would be the point of him doing everything he's already done just for things to go back to the way they were? No, he was doing this. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small red vinyl heart that said in white lettering _No glove means no love_. He blushed as he handed it hastily to Barbara. She, of course, took one look and started laughing, showing the others at the table. Dick's blush darkened, "Oh shut up! It was the only USB that Angelita had! Be grateful she even had a box full of promotional USBs in the first place!"

Kori, bless her heart, didn't get what was so funny. She decided to take pity on Dick and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of the others. She fixed them all with a disapproving look, "I believe that Dick has more to be with the explaining."

Dick, having started to return to his normal color, sent Kori a grateful smile. As Barbara plugged the device into her tablet, Dick began, "She's right. I downloaded everything I could to that flash drive from the remote location I was at. It has all current cases, video footage of all the fights we've all had at the Manor this past week, tracker mapping for each Bat, access to the JLA and Avenger databases. Hell, I even managed to break into Bruce's secret files with the help of Zach's coding skills and the Luna Artemis AI they have. You were right, Little Wing. He has.. plans.."

Dick glumly looked at Jason. And Jason? He looked at Dick with pity. For once, Jason didn't want to be proud to be right about something. Jason just sighed, "Yeah, he does. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Big Bird. No one should have had to find out because of me."

Dick watched as Barbara hands Jason her tablet, telling Jason that everything and more is on the drive. And.. To be honest? It pisses Dick off. It shouldn't have been Jason that told him he was sorry. Jason isn't the one with all the protocols to literally** KILL** all the members of the JLA board, most of the core Avengers, AND his own "kids". Jason wasn't the one who instilled all these paranoid triggers into him at a young impressionable age. It was all Bruce.

Dick growled and slammed his fist on the table, causing the conversations around him to quiet. Roy was the first to pipe up. Cautiously, he spoke, "Dick? You ok, man? Come on, what's going through that head of yours? What do you wanna do?"

Dick chuckled darkly before looking at the group, "I want to **crucify** Bruce for what he's done. He made all of us into his little soldiers. Well, I'm done. I became Nightwing for a reason damn it! I did it to stop living in his goddamned shadow and be my own hero!"

He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and return his focus, "But the world still needs him, unfortunately. As much as I want Bruce to burn for **EVERYTHING**, it can't happen."

Dick looked at Jason, "Something you said really stuck with me, Jason. With great power comes great responsibility. With the flash drive I've given you guys and my vow to be the best damn weasel I can be, we have the power. I think it's our responsibility to help Karma out and give him and all the other people that don't believe in us 'little guys' their comeuppance."

Jason quirked a brow, "And how do you propose we do that? We can't stop all the crime in the world ourselves. I mean, fuck, Stark tried to do that and there are countries still recovering from Ultron."

The smile Dick gave in return? It was a dangerous thing, full of teeth and eyes filled with righteous promise. "It's quite easy actually. I'm sure Babs could make a program to help sort out casework that is better suited for smaller heroes trying to make it to receive anonymously. This makes it harder for our glamorous big leaguers to always have the spotlight and thus shine the spotlight on some real issues. Like Static and Gear trying to help rebuild the poorer places in their hometown or The Defenders helping displaced victims of New York's chronic villain attacks. And as for what you guys can do? Well, I know from experience that you guys love stealing the spotlight from the Bat. We can use the tracking program to misdirect different members as well as steal cases that are too close for comfort in your territory. And I mean, would it really be the first time I accidentally gave someone the wrong directions?"

The room was silent. Everyone was starring at Dick with varying levels of awe and shock. Almost everyone couldn't believe that the ditsy over-emotional hugger was actually as cunning and smart as the Bat himself and, at times like this, as ruthless as The Kingpin. Almost everyone, except Barbara. She started cracking up laughing. She looked at him with a big grin, "There's the sneaky bird brain that I've missed. Glad to see it hasn't faded away."

Dick felt his heart jump and knew he was blushing slightly. He chuckled, "It's here to stay."

* * *

Dick left The Outlaw residence feeling lighter than he had in a long time. After his little evil genius moment, they spent more time working out the details for not just his mole duties, but his life in general. Jason told him, albeit with more colorful language, to move out of his overpriced crappy apartment and try a place in a different part of Bludhaven instead of saying screw it to the city. Roy had chimed in that he did a lot of good work as Nightwing in the city. It was also Jason who told Dick that he should quit the police force and do something else like a social worker or a bounty hunter. Kori, of course, didn't know what a bounty hunter was. Roy said a couple of words in what could only be Tameranian and Kori nodded but seemed confused. "But Dick does not do the killing. He would not be a good bounty hunter."

This, of course, earned some chuckles and Barbara explained what a civilian, human, bounty hunter did. Kori then stated that it sounded like what they already did as heroes. Barbara quietly texted Dick that she personally thinks he would make a good private investigator and eventual social worker. She also emailed him the resignation letter she wrote for him to give to the police department if he was serious about quitting. Leave it to Babs to always know the answer to a problem. 

Which brings us to now. Dick was sitting, slumped against the window, in the passenger seat of Babs' dark purple SUV. It was just after 4pm and they had just left the police station. The "meeting" with his now-former Captain went about as well as he expected. It honestly felt like a break-up with an ex. It started off calm, Dick turning in his resignation and the Captain declining it to try and convince him to stay. This is where things turned into a screaming match. Now, for context, Dick hated going to the station. The other cops never really liked him because he was from Gotham and he was Bruce's "kid". The Captain always expected too much and not enough of Dick. Hell, he could tell how long he had stayed away from his desk by the number of dildos and phallic items that were subtly stashed about his desk and cabinet spaces. That being said, he does feel slightly bad for them considering they don't know what happens when someone messes with Commissioner Gordon's daughter or someone she cares about. 

Babs, the amazing woman that she is, took pity on Dick and decided to pack up his desk while he was in his meeting. Dick came out of the Captain's office to find Barbara with her arms crossed and an angry glare on her face next to the office door. She spoke in a low angry tone to the Captain, "You need to teach your officers the meaning of consent. No means no. If this is how all of your officers are, then it's no wonder why my **boyfriend** has resigned. You'll be hearing from my lawyer or my father, whichever responds to my messages first. Come on dork."

With that, she bent down and grabbed the cardboard box with Dick's few meager personal items with one arm and grabbed Dick's hand with the other. She dragged a stunned Dick past the cubical area that once housed Dick's desk. He looked over and saw 6 officers in various positions on the floor, groaning in pain and surrounded by assorted sex items. Before he knew it, he was, surprisingly, gently pushed into the passenger seat of her car. She opened the backseat and slid the box in, slamming the door shut. Dick winced at that as she got in the driver's side. He knew she was already pissed with his shitty ex-landlord for trying to make Dick have to pay for all of the broken shit in his apartment THAT WAS BROKEN SINCE BEFORE HE MOVED IN. That had ended with her breaking the douche bagel's nose and dislocating his arm for trying to suggest that she could pay off the debt with her body. He could only imagine what would happen to him if Dick himself said the wrong thing to her right now. He needed to be smart, stay away from certain topics. He really needed-

"Boyfriend?"

_Shit! This is bad! Way to go, Grayson! She's probably gonna kill you now._

He dared to glance over at her. A light blush stained her cheeks. "Yeah well, they wouldn't get the hint that I wasn't interested. All they saw was the hot, single daughter of a police commissioner. And I mean, it's not a lie. You are a boy and my friend. They just don't know that we aren't together."

Dick groaned, "Your dad is going to kill me and tell Bruce it was an accident."

Barbara laughed, he really loved her laugh, "Slow your roll, Romeo. He told you he would make you 'go missing' if you hurt me again. By hurt me again, he meant if you dated me again. We just became friends again this morning. This isn't a Disney movie, let it go."

He laughed loudly, "Ok, my mistake. Your dad is going to kill me and tell Bruce it was on purpose."

Babs smirked, "There ya go, Wonder Boy."

* * *

After that, the conversation became lighter. The jokes and laughter and terrible karaoke to the radio were so easy. To an outsider, they would look like any other young adult/teenage couple hanging out. No one would guess that this was the first real bonding moment that this pair had in just over two years.

It was as they were driving down main street, the last old-timey remnants of a time gone by, that Dick saw it. There, on the window of what was once a law office or investigator firm, was a For Sale by Owner sign in big bold lettering on the window. Under that, it said it included the apartment above the shop and the shop itself. It promised a cheap price to boot! It was a perfect place. The neighborhood was a good area, easy accessibility to come and go as needed in both broad view and stealth, and it was a 15-minute drive in any direction to get to downtown Bludhaven, his main patrol route in Gotham (including his favorite safe house), and to The Outlaw residence in Apple Hollow. As he was opening his mouth to say something, Babs was already pulling into an open parking space right in front of the window. He turned and looked at her with confusion. She chuckled and said, "You were staring pretty intensely. That's usually a sign you want something and are thinking too hard about it," she turned off the car and smiled at him, "Come on, bird brain. Let's go see your dream home."

Dick practically threw himself out of the car (he actually dived out through the rolled down window). He knew his face was flaming. For a girl who doesn't want to consider dating him again for at least a while, she was making it super hard for him to not just Disney it.

* * *

Jessica Jones was a lot of things. Former superhero, mother, wife, private investigator. What she wasn't was a realty agent. So imagine her surprise when an old mentor of hers passed away and left his old P.I. store and apartment to her in his will. She had tried to give it back to the family, but they didn't want it. They firmly believed it was best left in her hands. _What a bunch of idiotic morons._ Speaking of morons, Jessica has had it with all the dumbasses who have walked in without reading the sign on the window. No, the apartment alone was not for sale. It was a bundled deal. And the "investigators" that have come through to try and snatch the place up? Pathetic, at best. They couldn't even solve her simple word problem to prove their skills. Though, to be fair, what she considered simple was probably a universe away from the word simple. She may not like having to play a realty agent, but she would be damned if she left her old mentor's shop and home in the hands of someone who was less than worthy.

Jessica had just started sorting through boxes of old cold case files when the front door opened again. She couldn't suppress the groan that left her throat. What she wasn't expecting, was the sound of laughter behind her. _That's a new reaction._ Jessica turned to see a tall man with lightly tanned skin, black hair, blue eyes and built like a compact brick shithouse gently twirling her 2-year-old daughter, Danielle, around. Next to him, stood a fiery red-haired woman with green eyes, pale skin, and Stark Industries-issued walking braces on her legs. The woman was looking at the man with a guarded fondness, like she was in love but wasn't going to risk her heart being broken again. _So either former lovers or she had a bad relationship and isn't ready to try again. Interesting._

The man set Dani down and squatted down. He grinned wide and stage whispered, "You wanna see something cool?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "Dick, don't do it."

The grin he gave back said he was most definitely going to anyway. The woman sighed and shook her head again, spotting Jessica. She walked over with an apologetic look, "Sorry about this, he loves showing off."

Before Jessica could ask what the woman meant by that, the man was moving. He was up on his hands and walking as easily as if he were still using his feet. _So a gymnast? She said his name was Dick. Why does that ring bells?_

The man -Dick- pushed off the ground, twisted in the air, and landed on his feet with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Dani, for her part, was laughing and clapping like mad, chanting again over and over. Jessica chuckled and walked over to her daughter, scooping her up. "No sweetheart. No again. Why don't you go play and maybe if you're good, the young man will do it again before he leaves."

Her daughter nodded, and with a kiss, Jessica set her down to go toddle off to her play mat in the corner. Jessica smiled slightly and held out her hand, "Jessica Jones, private investigator, and apparent realty agent."

Dick laughed as he took her hand in a brief, yet firm handshake, "Dick Grayson, former acrobat, police officer, and now hopeful private investigator."

_Ah, that explains everything. Richard Grayson, The Flying Graysons, the lone survivor of a terrible accident that wasn't really an accident. Seeing him up close, he is definitely Nightwing. Which must mean his girlfriend-_

Another firm handshake, "Barbara Gordon, freelance IT specialist."

_And the first Batgirl. Though, if the rumor mill can be trusted, she's running around as a new hero._

Jessica was interrupted from her thoughts by Dick. He exchanged some sort of silent conversation with Barbara before turning to Jessica. "Is this place secure to talk freely?"

Now that made her a bit suspicious, "Of course it is. I'm a fucking P.I. You really think I wouldn't do a bug sweep each time some new dewy-eyed dumbass comes through here?"

That received chuckles from both of them. She watched the pair relax their posture slightly. Dick smiled, "Well that makes this easy then! Because I'm absolutely positive you know who we really are, just as I'm certain who you are."

Jessica quirked a brow and crossed her arms, "Oh? And who are we, exactly?"

She was starting to get really unnerved by his smiles, "Well I'm Nightwing and she's Harpy. You are Jessica Cage, formerly Jessica Campbell and then Jessica Jones after you're uh, accident. You use Jones for your P.I. firm, Alias Private Investigations, because it keeps your work separate from your husband's hero work. Big fan of your casework by the way. Let's see, what else? Oh yeah! You used to be Jewel, then Knightress, and now you prefer civilian life. And I know that your lawyer friend, Matt Murdock, is Daredevil. I trained under Daredevil for a while after I became Nightwing."

Jessica Jones has been a lot of things. But never has she been floored like this kid just did to her. And how the hell had he figured out who Matt was under the suit? She knew Matt had taken on the kid when he first started off his solo career, but she knows that he wouldn't reveal his identity unless the person could 100% be trusted. He certainly wouldn't reveal himself to not only a former/current Bat, but someone who was only sticking around to learn from before moving on. She had to know. "A lot of that is pretty common knowledge. But I wanna know how you figured Matt out."

He laughed and held out a hand to Barbara. She let out an angry growl and pulled out a $50 from her wallet, placing it in his hand. He pocketed it and turned back to Jessica. "I'll admit, it took me a while. But it wasn't hard once I noticed he was your firm's lawyer and Daredevil seem's really chummy with you. Besides, a blind guy with some sort of meta powers that let him 'see' and decides to fight crime and give out his Catholic Guilt stare? When you're from a place like Gotham, nothing is out of the realm of possibility."

With that, he turned and began to wonder the space. "Now then, is this place still available to be toured and bought?"

_I think I just found my worthy buyer._

* * *

It was much later in the day now. Luke had come by with Danny to finish removing old junk and fixing the last of the repairs before taking a dinner break with everyone and stealing Dani away to the motel they were staying at for the night. To say Jessica was pleased would be an understatement. After talking with the soon-to-be couple (_B__ecause, honestly, who were they kidding? I give it a week at most before they come out as together again_), not only did she sell the business and apartment spaces to the perfect candidate, but she had put Dick through his paces. He surpassed her little tests with flying colors. Finally, she had made an offer to let Dick become her first branch off of Alias. Not only would it let him become a P.I., but it would give him a reputation in the P.I. world as well as resources and clientele. Aka, she finally had someone to deal with all the whiners from this area so she could stay focused on New York. He agreed as long as his "friend" (_Seriously, 1 week_) could also operate out of the space. Jessica didn't see a problem with it. The shop was plenty big for both of them, it looked really good to have a tech specialist with a P.I., and this was Barbara Gordon. News about her security work for Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries is everywhere, if one knows the right channels to be listening to. Speaking of channels...

_ **"And in breaking news, there has been yet another chilling homicide related to what has been dubbed the Savior Slasher."** _

_ _

The TV in the living room of the apartment was on a local news channel. It had been left on hours ago so Dani could watch her kids programming. Both Dick and Barbara got up from the table and walked over to the TV. Jessica was awful curious, so she followed them. The news reporter warned of the graphic images that were going to appear on the screen. What she didn't mention was that they belonged in a horror movie. It was a warehouse of some sort. The first images were of several women. Each woman had been laid out on the floor, their eyes closed and their arms over their stomachs. They had varying wounds and each had a bullet between the eyes. _Execution style, but not from this psycho._ How did she know that? Because angel wings had been painted on the ground, seemingly sprouting from their backs, in what could only be blood. If that wasn't proof enough, the word INNOCENT was also written in blood next to each girl. But the real shocker was the criminals, or what was left of them. They had been brutally murdered. Parts of them had been beaten so badly that they were a fleshy paste. Whole limbs had been sliced off and strung up like some fucked up Halloween decorations. One man -_the boss_-, was strangled to death with his own intestines before the head had been cut off and put on a pike. And as if that all wasn't bad enough, the drawings surrounding these men were ominous, to say the least. Some were simple, like devil horns on the wall of one slumped over corpse and Joker smiles painted on a few of them. Others were complicated swirls and shapes that had been partially identified as runes and symbols used for damning souls. Then there were all of the red x's and "I am Savior" all over the place. They were absolutely everywhere. Everywhere, except one small patch of concrete flooring in the middle of all the chaos. In neat writing, was this:

**X ALWAYS MARKS THE SPOT, KID**

Jessica was torn away from the TV at the sound of something heavy landing on the floor. Turns out, that heavy thing was Dick fainting. 

_Shit._


	10. The Kids AREN'T Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason hadn't been alright in a long time. But tonight... Put it this way, he would rather take another beating from the Joker than what happened tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! Wow, a second chapter in the same month? Crazy, I know. But I've just been in a writing mood lately. This wasn't how this chapter was going to go. But I went with it. So it is a bit of a cliffhanger. But I've been writing like a madman, so the next chapter will probably be out soonish. Don't really have any housekeeping notes today. I still don't have those cleaned up sketches because writing and I have other important commission work to do.
> 
> I love reading comments! I'm so grateful for the feedback and that people are enjoying my scrawlings. This whole idea for Earth #4313 came to me on a whim. I really wanted to make an Earth where not only heroes from different universes collided, but to breathe my own ideas into it. To see proof that others enjoy my work is really gratifying. So please, continue to post your questions and what you love or even hate! BTW, still waiting for someone to figure out why I used the number 4313. The answer is really nerdy and pretty simple once you figure it out. Anyhoot! I love you all! Off to play Animal Crossing! Stay safe! And if all else fails, put a lime in it! 
> 
> Oh! And read the endnote for a little message after reading the chapter! It's a little clarifier but it will only make sense if you read the chapter first.

**Upstate New York**

**Avengers Compound**

**Tuesday, June 11th, 2019**

**4:07am**

* * *

****

Tony Stark didn't ask for much in life. He understood from a very young age that if he wanted something, he had to figure out how to get it himself. That being said, he already had a love-hate relationship with sleep. (PTSD seriously can suck a dick) So was it too much to ask that he not be woken up before he was ready on the rare night/day he actually slept peacefully? Apparently the answer from the universe was yes.

Tony was awoken from his dreamless sleep by FRIDAY. The Irish-accented AI was anything but gentle in her attempts to rouse her creator. **"Boss, we have an intruder in the compound."**

After a few more minutes of prodding, she eventually blared a loud noise in the room. Not only did this rouse Tony, but it also awoke his pregnant wife Pepper. "Tony... Deal with this..."

With a tired groan, he sits up slowly with a yawn. Tony knew better than to anger Pepper, let alone a pregnant Pepper. (He learned his lesson when she was pregnant with Morgan) He wipes a tired hand down his face as he stands up. Shuffling out of the room to get coffee, he pulls up his holographic display from his watch. "Tell me what I'm looking at, Fri," Tony yawns as he grabs the already brewed cup of coffee from the small kitchenette off of his and Pepper's bedroom. 

The digital display on the fridge came to life. On screen, a young man in a zipped up leather jacket was pacing the interior lobby of the Avengers housing building. On a chair near him sat a backpack. It wasn't zipped up completely and a peak of something bright red could be seen. The amount of weaponry on the kid would make even Natasha unsettled. Tony had to squint a bit, but he could see a bit of white in the bangs of the kid's curly dark hair. He noticed the guy was texting and trying to call someone as he paced. "What does facial recognition have to say about this kid?"

**"I haven't been able to run a search, boss. Something has been actively blockin' my attempts to identify him."**

Well, that was... Disturbing. This guy had some sort of tech that was making it so his AI couldn't find out who he was. This is bad, really bad. "FRIDAY, who all is awake right now."

After a moment, the Irish voice responded with, **"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, and Ms. Romanov are currently sparring and weapons training in the gym. I take it you'll be wantin' them?"**

Tony nodded and set his empty coffee cup in the sink. He made his way over to the elevator bank and stepping into the awaiting car. He prayed that whatever he was walking into was easy to deal with. Knowing the universe, it wouldn't be.

* * *

Dodge. Kick. Weave. **_Strike!_**

Bucky stood victorious over his husband while Natalie cackled on the sidelines. Bucky reached down and helped Steve up while giving him a judging look. "Steve, heart attack of my life, you really need to stop going easy on us. You're getting better at it, but-"

He was interrupted from further razzing his problematic teddy bear of a husband by Stark's building. _What was her name? WEDNESDAY?_

**"Sorry for intruding, but boss needs you 3 immediately. He's in the elevator on his way down now."**

Snapping to attention, Steve looked towards the elevators, "What's the problem, FRIDAY?"

_FRIDAY! That was it!_ Bucky made a mental note and switched to strategic mode. If Tony was asking for them, then it was serious. **"There's an intruder in the lobby. Boss has told me to tell ya to bring your weapons. Our intruder is loaded and acting erratic."**

Natalia stood gracefully, slamming new ammo into her guns and cocking them before holstering them. "Let's go see what type of cookies our girl scout is packing, boys."

Steve picked up his shield as Bucky grabbed his own guns from the sidelines. As Bucky holstered his guns, he looked to the camera above them, "Anything you can tell us about our intruder?"

**"Something is blocking me from facial recognition. But my analysis is that he is in his early 20's, white bangs, and that he is severely upset about something. He may also be injured."**

Bucky had a sinking feeling as they approached the now-open elevator car containing a prissy looking Stark. Some of that description... It reminds him of something from his past. He wants to not be right. He wants to not have to give anything away, but he has to know. "Are his eyes a shade of green and do they appear to be glowing?"

**"Yes to both questions."**

Guilt slammed into Bucky hard. As the elevator door closed, Stark looked at Bucky with a quirked brow, "Something you wanna share with the class, Terminator?"

The sound of metal shifting filled the elevator as Bucky clenched both fists tightly. He took a shaky breath, "If it's who I think it is, I'm only a piece of his story."

No one said anything else as the elevator ascent slowed. Everyone knew that if Bucky didn't want to speak about something, especially something that wasn't his story to tell, he wasn't going to. As the doors opened, Bucky just hoped that his guns got to stay in their holsters.

* * *

Jason was a mess. There was no way else to describe him right now. For starters, he didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were glowing. He was covered in dust and grime from his team's botched raid a few hours prior. He knew he had blood on his face and several other places, though he couldn't tell you if it was his blood or someone else's blood. Knowing Jason, it was most likely a mix of both. 

Jason heard several sets of footsteps approaching him. Looking past the reception desk and through the glass doors, he saw a short grumpy brunette and a tall concerned bearded blonde walking towards him. He could hear two sets of footsteps that were thinking they were being stealthy that were outside. (To be fair, he was trained by a stealth obsessed Bat and countless assassins. For all he knew, they were being stealthy and his senses were just that good) It really didn't surprise Jason that they were surrounding him. One, it was just after 4 in the fucking morning. Two, this was the Avenger's compound. Three, he probably looks like some crazed psychopath right now. And four, Mars has told him she was actively blocking a foreign program from identifying him.

Back in Gotham, shit had hit the fan for The Outlaws. Jason can admit that he is well and truly shaken by what happened. That's why he found himself speeding out of Gotham as fast as he could just before 1am. He didn't know where he was driving to, just that he was driving away from Gotham and that Mars was blocking his team from finding him. In fact, it wasn't until Jason saw the highway signs for the off-ramp to the Avengers Compound that he knew who his subconscious was leading him to.

Red Hood met Spider-Man long before Jason met Peter. Spider-Man, of course, thought Hood and The Outlaws were bad guys when they first met. That might have something to do with the fact that Hood was meeting with known New York drug lords to get them to stop supplying Black Mask back in Gotham. Things had been messy that night for everyone. Drug lords ended up dead, people were covered in sticky web stuff, others had burns and bleeding wounds. It took a few months and several more incidents in both Gotham and New York before the two teams realized they were all heroes. After that, things became easy for all involved. Phone numbers and secret identities were revealed, training exercises planned, and friendships were formed. It's because of this friendship that Jason knew from Snapchats the day before that the Spider Fam was staying with the Avengers for a few weeks to train.

People have asked Jason who he thinks is the best hero, and every time without fail his answer was always Peter. Peter was an amazing hero out of costume, let alone in it. Peter was the type of kid that helped old people across the street, carried groceries for the single mother trying to handle her fussy child, and gave homeless people money even if he needed the money for himself. Not only that, but he was so down to Earth. It was easy to talk to Peter. He never judged anyone and, like Babs, always seemed to know what to say and do to help his friends. It's why Jason was currently being glared at by a grumpy short guy (_Pretty sure that's Tony Stark with Steve Rogers next to him)_ after having Mars tell him which building was the housing for the Avengers and overriding the key card lock on the lobby.

The short guy decides to open his mouth, "Alright, e-boy. Who the fuck are you and what are you using to make my AI as useful as a game of Guess Who for your identity?"

_Yup, that's definitely Stark._ Jason, for his part, looked at the pair with an unimpressed expression. "That's my business and mine alone. Now tell your two friends who think they're being stealthy that they suck at it and to come out. I'm not here to fight. I'm just," he looked down at his phone to see if there were any texts or calls, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name's Peter. D-do you think you could send him down? I really need to talk to him."

Jason felt himself shaking by the end of that. He was tired and hurting in more than one way. The blonde just looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean two others? It's just us."

_Jesus, and here I thought no one was a worse liar than Dickie at Christmas time. _

"Anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying?"

Before either could respond, Jason had unholstered two handguns he knew for a fact had custom piercing rounds in them. He aimed them at two of the floor to ceiling windows on either side of the lobby and fired. It only took one bullet per window to shatter the holographic tech-infused bulletproof glass. Glass rained down and revealed a stunned red-headed woman on his left and a very familiar metal limbed man on his right. Jason reholstered his guns with shaky hands. "T-told you, terrible at sneaking. And I'm not in t-the mood to play games. Can I please just talk to Peter?"

The red-haired woman quickly advanced towards Jason. The familiar man (_The Soldat_) ran across the small lobby, hopping the reception desk, and grabbed her. They started arguing in Russian. The sound of Iron Man's signature repulsors starting up pulled Jason from following the fast-paced Russian. Looking over, Rogers had his shield at the ready and Stark had both hands, covered in metal and glowing light beams, up and aimed at Jason. Jason was prepared to run. He could beat Stark and even the Widow together. But with two super soldiers in play, he stood no chance. Just as he was about to grab a smoke pellet from the hidden pocket in the sleeve of his jacket, Jason heard something thumping against glass from nearby. 

"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT HIM!"

Just then, a teenager with messy curly brown hair, sleek wrist devices, Robin emblem sleep pants, a black shirt with bright red lettering that said "Honorary Outlaw" (Jason was still proud of those shirts he had made for the Christmas gifts to the Spiders), and ratty converse landed on the glass-covered ground in front of the now missing right window. The kid didn't even question the missing window, just simply rushed in and threw himself in front of Jason. "Don't shoot him! He's my friend!"

The silence was deafening. They all just kind of stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. It was finally broken by the person he least expected to speak up, "Your.. friend?"

Jason rolled his eyes at Barnes. He gets it, really he does. Based on the fact Barnes is even standing across the lobby from him, it was obvious Jason wasn't the only one to break free of his mental chains. That being said, Jason recognizes that Barnes must feel incredible guilt for what he did to Jason as the Winter Soldier. Jason didn't give a shit. The past was the past. And he was not in any mood to deal with shit that wasn't his own. "I would hope that he counts me as a friend seeing as I count him as one of mine."

Stark lowered his hands, the nanotech returning to the wristbands he was wearing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pete, how did you even get down here? I locked the elevators and stairwells."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Well... the good news is that you're already gonna be replacing glass down here."

Stark looked at Peter with an expression that simultaneously said "only my child would be this stupid" and "dead inside". It was a look Bruce often had on his face when it came to one of his kids. It made Jason both incredibly sad and want to bust a gut laughing. Which is probably why he felt the tears sliding down his face as he laughed. He waved off the concerned looks and swiped as his face with his ungloved hand. He grimaced slightly when he saw the blood left on his hand. He tried to hide it, but Peter was just too quick. He turned and started checking Jason. "You're injured! Why didn't you say anything?"

Jason shrugged, "Kinda had more important things going through my head. Besides, not all of the blood is mine."

That statement got the others attention. It was Rogers that spoke up, "Peter, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

Jason grabbed his backpack and walked up to the reception desk, setting the bag on the tabletop. He pulled his helmet out and set it on the desk in full view of everyone. He then unzipped his leather jacket and grabbed the now open sides, pulling them away to reveal the bright red bat symbol on his chest. "Todd, Jason Peter. Formerly Robin, now Red Hood, leader of The Outlaws. Go ahead and run that through Google and tell me what comes up. Better yet," he points at Barnes, "Why don't you ask your husband over there who I am?"

Jason felt Peter grab his belt loop. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. We can talk somewhere private."

"Oh like hell you are! You take him up to the med bay and then back to the main lounge. I'm not letting you be alone with a gun-toting rip-off Batman until I get some answers."

Again, Jason was slightly stunned that Barnes spoke up, "You'll get your answers, Stark. Let the kids go."

Stark looked at Barnes for a moment before sighing and waving the two off. Jason grabbed his helmet, stuffing it back in his bag, and following Peter through the inner lobby doors.

Peter didn't say anything to Jason until they were in the med bay. Peter looked at the camera in the corner of the room, "Hey FRIDAY?"

A disembodied female voice with an Irish accent filled the room. **"Yes Peter?"**

"Would it be possible to keep this conversation private?"

After a moment, the voice responded, **"I'm sorry Peter. Boss says that's a no go."**

Peter went to open his mouth, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Pete. They'll find out eventually anyway."

Peter wrinkled his nose and started helping Jason get his armor off. "Still... It's not right."

Jason chuckled, "I keep telling you, 8-piece. Not everything in life is fair."

Peter sighed and set the bloody jacket and chest plate on the counter behind them. "What happened? Last time we talked, you said something happened and Tim went underground."

Jason sat on the edge of the hospital bed and stared at his hands for the longest time before finally answering in an unusually quiet and broken voice, "Yeah, a lot of somethings happened. The most recent being that I found him tonight. He's... he's become a monster. And it's all my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! I do love a well-placed cliffhanger. Ok! So here is my little message:
> 
> I would like to believe everyone is smart enough to make the connection to what is going to be revealed next chapter, but let's be real. There are people that still don't think Corvid 19 is real/happening. So before anyone decides to comment and ask this, the answer is no, the Winter Soldier did not rape, have relations, or have orders to kill Jason. Still don't believe me? Welp, I don't know what to tell you, friend. But seeing as I'm the writer, I'd like to think I have a little insight into my own plot.
> 
> Once again, comments are loved, cherished, and more than welcome. Remember to keep things constructive when it comes to criticism! And I shall endevor to reply to any comments I receive!


	11. We're Going on a Feels Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason says a lot of words and Bruce has some earth-shattering realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all my fellow quarantiners! I'm back with another chapter! I know, 3 chapters in 1 month?! Inconceivable!
> 
> First of all, I want to start off by saying thank you to all of you wonderful people who have read, left comments, and given kudos. I started writing the Earth #4313 series last year to help cope with a break-up, quitting my abusive job, and to just get back into freewriting in general. Creating Earth #4313 and writing poetry really saved me when I, once again, had found myself at the lowest of lows in my life. It has brought me so much joy to see how many people are enjoying the things I write. 
> 
> This leads me to my next point. This fic, sadly, is coming to a close. I think I have a few more chapters left to write before I can conclude this fic with a satisfying conclusion. However! Just because this fic is ending, doesn't mean our story is over. Earth #4313 is just getting started! I have a file dedicated exclusively to ideas for stories and plots with all sorts of heroes (and maybe a few villains) for Earth #4313. I am always open to taking more suggestions for stories as well!
> 
> I'm just gonna put this out there now, I did not wrap up all of the cliff hangers from the last chapter. I'm sorry! I really did try to fit it into this chapter, but it just didn't fit right. It will be the beginning of the next chapter though. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense right now. But it will once you read this chapter. Plus side, this chapter is reeeeaaaalllly long. Oh! And it has a picture in it made by me! The next chapter will also contain art done by me.
> 
> Anyhoot, now that I have babbled away like Blathers (shout out to all my fellow Animal Crossing fans!). I hope you all are staying safe in these trying times. We can and will make it through this to the other side. I love you all so much, even if I don't personally know you. Enjoy the chapter everybody.
> 
> Oh and check the endnotes!

**Upstate New York**

**Avengers Compound**

**Tuesday, June 11th, 2019**

**4:20 AM**

* * *

To say that Peter was worried about Jason would be an understatement. In fact, the whole Spider Fam was worried. They had seen the news clips and online articles. What was happening in Gotham and Bludhaven was disturbing, to put it lightly. No one was really sure what the truth was other than there were gruesome murders being committed by someone the media dubbed the "Savior Slasher". It wouldn't have stayed on Peter's radar as long as it has if it weren't for the fact that the killings started up not long after Tim disappeared. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots that the two events were related. How though, Peter was about to find out.

"Yeah, a lot of somethings happened. The most recent being that I found him tonight. He's... he's become a monster. And it's all my fault."

Peter quickly pulled Jason into a hug, letting the older man quietly sob into his shoulder. Though they had only known each other for just over a year, Jason had become like a mentor and big brother to Peter. Sure, there were things that Jason did (like killing) that Peter didn't agree with. But Jason was a good man. He was helping Peter learn how to be a good leader and a better fighter. Jason was someone Peter could talk to about things like problems with bullies and not have to worry about stuff like a group of well-known heroes showing up at his school to either act like bodyguards or chat with his principle. (Though, Jason always made the offer to have the Hood scare the shit out of his bullies, but never did it because Peter asked him not to.) 

That being said, Peter has only ever seen Jason cry when he laughed too hard. To see this strong man who has quite possibly actually been to Hell (_I don't actually know Pete. I don't remember the between._) and back, reduced to tears, is haunting. And to be honest? It made Peter pissed. Pissed that his Uncle Tony still didn't trust him and his decisions, thus making Jason's hurt a spectacle for all to see. Just as Peter was considering apologizing to FRIDAY and thwipping a web at the camera and mic and ripping them out of the wall, his spider-sense went off. Using what Jason taught him, Peter didn't react and took stock of his surroundings. He knew none of the Avengers were around. Judging by how Mr. Barnes was acting, he would keep the others away from Peter and Jason. Besides, he would have heard the elevator due to leaving the door to this hospital room open. He did hear something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Just then, the camera and microphone exploded in a shower of electric energy. 

Before Peter could register what was happening, he was on the bed with Jason shielding him and aiming two guns at the wall near where the camera used to be. The safeties were flipped off and Jason growled out, "You have 2 seconds to show yourself before I start putting bullet holes in ya!"

Suddenly, a dark-skinned teenager wearing the same wrist devices as Peter, Hello Kitty sleep pants, a black t-shirt with a graffiti design that says "No Expectations", and black and red boots popped into existence. He had his hands up in surrender, "Don't shoot, man! It's me!"

Peter sighed as Jason set his guns back down after relocking the safeties and allowed Peter to get up. Leave it to Miles Morales to almost get shot by the person whose privacy he was trying to protect. Peter chuckled, "The others sent you, didn't they?"

Miles shrugged, "Yes and no. I mean, we all woke up after Gwen made you answer your phone. After you left, Peni had Sp//der tap into the camera system to see what was going on. Mad props by the way for shooting out the windows on BW and WS. That shit was funny as hell! BW looked like she was going to shit herself from disbelief," he finished with a laugh.

Peter started to work on cleaning Jason's wounds. "Focus, Miles. Why are you here?"

"Oh right. Well, seeing as I'm the only one who can disappear and not show up on camera, I came here to destroy this one. Which I did. It's pretty wack that they're watching you guys like this. No one deserves to have their privacy invaded like this."

It's a well-known fact that Miles was a doer. He didn't wait around and hope something got done, he was the one getting it done. This was just one of the many reasons that Peter was proud to call Miles one of his best friends. Peter felt Jason relax under him. Jason hung his head and spoke quietly, "Thanks, zappy. But you didn't need to do that. They're gonna find out about me and the mess I'm in anyway."

Miles took a sling bag off his back and rolled his eyes as he started to pull some things out of it. "So? They only deserve to know as much as you wanna tell them."

Miles handed Jason a juice box and a packet of Teddy Grahams just as Peter threaded a needle. Jason took them gratefully and started eating as Peter stitched up the x-shaped wounds on his back. Miles took the packet of wet wipes he set on the counter and started to wipe down the dried blood and tear salt from Jason's face and chest. Peter spoke up after a few minutes, "D-do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Jason grunted at a particularly tender piece of flesh that was pierced by the needle. "No, I think I only have it in me to tell it once."

Peter nodded at that. They had all been in that position before, unfortunately. "Did you want the girls and Miles to be there?"

Jason was quiet for a long moment. So long, in fact, that Peter thought he hadn't heard him. "If they want to, that would be fine."

Peter finished the stitch he was working on and set the needle on the tool tray. He gently turned Jason's face so he would have to look at Peter. Peter looked him in his eyes and said, "This isn't about us. What do YOU want?"

Jason looked at him with a raw, broken look. "I... Y-yeah... That would probably help."

Peter nodded and let go of his face, picking up the needle to resume stitching. "Miles, text the others."

Miles tossed the used wet wipes and washed his hands quickly. He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Which code should I use?"

Peter thought for a moment, "Use _Gondor calls for Aid_."

Miles nodded, "You got it, webs."

Miles slid his phone back into his pocket, "Message received. The girls will probably be down here soon."

After a couple of minutes, Peter snipped off the ends of another secured stitch. "Good. I'd rather us all walk in together. If Mr. Stark doesn't want to trust me, fine. But I'll be damned if I let him tell me how to handle my team and my friends. I haven't before and I won't start now."

A cackle was heard from the vent above the bed. A female voice was heard saying, "Did my big brother _swear_?! I must be hearing things!"

Peter groaned while Miles laughed. Peter's genius little sister Peni always did have impeccable timing. From the vent, a metal tarantula crawled out and quickly unscrewed the vent plate, letting it fall down towards Jason's head. Peter quickly grabbed it with a web. "Jesus, Peni. Be careful!"

A girl with messy black hair and sharp almond-shaped brown eyes wearing a Big Hero 6 t-shirt, web-shooters, and Five Nights at Freddy's sleep pants crawled out of the opening and dropped silently to the floor in front of Peter. Peni huffed and crossed her arms, "Well sor-_ry_! Not like we had a choice. Besides, it was either rely on the fact that I know one of you would catch the vent or direct more of Sp//der's focus away from keeping Tony unaware of our movements just to catch the damn plate. I prefer option one."

A chuckle from above was heard exiting the vent. A girl with blonde hair and a gap-tooth wearing web-shooters, a pale blue t-shirt that says "Keep Calm & Give Me The Form-ioli" with pastel-colored bubbly flowers, and Starry Night leggings drops down next to Miles. "I think it's a little late for him to NOT know our movements considering that," she lazily hitches her thumb over her shoulder to the broken camera, "Just put the vent back before Miss Natasha gets Clint up to crawl around them."

Peni looked over at Gwen, having a silent conversation with her. Peni finally sighed and had Sp//der put the vent plate back up. Gwen tended to be a big voice of reason for the group. Often, she helped Peter by laying out the reasons for things that needed to be done, thus convincing the other two to be reasonable. And reasonable was something they all would be needing with the storm that they were about to be swept up into.

* * *

**Upstate New York**

**Avengers Common Area**

**5:04 AM**

* * *

Jason was a mess. He had always known this fact about himself. But tonight really solidified the fact and made him ask Mars to remind him to call his therapist tomorrow...

At least he had his friends here and they were more than willing to be his bodyguards against the Avengers. In fact, they took it upon themselves to make their stance very clear whose side they were on. Here's how:

Peni "walked" into the common area first. (More like she side flipped into the room, landing in a fighting stance) She had decided to take Jason's helmet and put it on. Sp//der was on top, mimicking her fighting poses. Her laughter was hilarious because of the voice modulation in his helmet, causing the others to be giggly bitches because of it.

Next came Peter helping Jason shuffle into the room. Jason had insisted he could walk on his own, but Peter could tell he was lying. Jason didn't want to admit he needed the help, but the adrenaline had worn off, and he felt pretty unsteady from blood loss and anxiety. So Jason let Peter finish patching him up and then help him to the common area. Jason was normally self-conscious of all of his scars, especially the very specific J-shaped ones on his back and the large Y scar on his chest. But when Gwen offered him a change of clothes she had pulled from one of the cabinets in the room, he felt this spite fill him. If he was going to have to tell his sob story, why the fuck should he cover his scars? That's also part of the reason he chose to reholster all the guns and knives on his legs and put his upper body holsters and weapons in his backpack. (Thus why Peni decided to wear his helmet)

Holding up the rear, Gwen and Miles entered behind the others. They, too, had decided to be like Peni and did different fighting poses as they walked. Jason decided he really needed a Sp//der because it was able to fix all the holes in his jacket and armor he had obtained that evening. After the blood was cleaned off, Gwen had decided to wear his leather jacket and Miles wore his chest plate. Jason thought it was kind of adorable to see them all swimming in his articles of clothing. Though, he had to admit that Gwen really rocked a leather jacket. _Note to self, get Gwen a jacket for her birthday in September._

They really made a sight walking in as they did. The entourage made their way over to an overly large cushion lounge bench. It was so large, in fact, that Peter was able to help Jason sit on the edge in middle with Peter on his right, Peni on his left, and Gwen and Miles sitting behind them comfortably. (_Seriously, why not just put a bed here? This thing is fucking ridiculous!_) The open floor plan made it easy to see Stark, Romanov, and Rogers were quietly talking in the kitchen. Barnes was a bit harder to track when they first walked in, but he let himself be seen as they had settled on the lounger. Jason watched him walk out of his hiding spot in the darkness behind a concrete pillar. Barnes looked Jason in the eye and tilted his head slightly as if to say "_you ready?_" Jason nodded slightly in return. Barnes nodded to himself and turned to look at the other three in the kitchen. He whistled loudly, causing the other Avengers to look over. Barnes sat down directly across from Jason on the other lounge bench while the other three filed in and took their seats. Jason had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Not only could Barnes not decide if he wanted to stare at Jason intensely or find his boots far more interesting, but the other three tried to seem imposing as they entered. Clearly, they had never met B. 

Jason turned his gaze to Stark before saying in a bored tone, "So how did your search for me go?"

Stark, whose leg was bouncing the moment he sat down, stood up and approached a holographic display in the middle of the seating area. He fiddled with it for a few seconds and suddenly, there were several newspaper articles and a death certificate for one Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. Stark turned to look at him, gesturing to the display, "How do you think it went? What the **actual** fuck?!"

Jason chuckled darkly, "It's exactly what it says. Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, an adopted son of Bruce Wayne, died at age 16."

Romanov looked at him with a quirked brow, "All of us in this room have been "dead" before. How are you any different?"

Peni, who was now working on something inside his helmet with Sp//der, pipped up, "Not all of us. Some of us don't have to fake our deaths on the reg."

Jason chuckled while the others (mainly Peter) were telling Peni to not be so rude. "No, she's right. But ya know something? When a psychotic clown wants you dead, he gets ya dead."

Rogers brows furrowed, "Is that code for something?"

Barnes, staring firmly at the ground now, said, "Joker."

The silence that followed was thick. Jason could tell he started to shake slightly because Peter gently grabbed his forearm, looking at him with a silent question. Jason reached over and ruffled his hair, causing Peter to whine in protest. Jason turned back to the Avengers. "Yeah, the Joker. I was in Ethiopia looking for my birth mom. Got sold out by the desperate bitch. Next thing I knew, was tied up in a warehouse up a mountain and getting the shit beat out of me by the manic clown with a crowbar. Then guess what happened? He caught wind that Batman was on his way up the mountain and left. You wanna know what the cause of death was? Smoke inhalation, not the beatings or the bomb he blew up after he left. Crazy right? It's about as lame as choking to death on a gummy bear. I was dead, buried in the ground, and forgotten about. 2 years later, I woke up in my coffin and had to crawl my way out. That enough clarification for ya?"

Jason took in the horrified looks from 3 out of 4 Avengers. He felt satisfied with himself. They wanted to be dicks to his friends, then he would be a dick right back. And because he was feeling so generous with the trauma, he couldn't possibly leave Barnes out. "As for the rest? Well," he pointed at Barnes, "he can tell you some of it."

Jason couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face as Barnes snapped up to look at him with wide, fearful eyes as the other Avengers turned to look at Barnes. Jason mouthed in Romanian, "_Your move, asshat._"

Jason felt proud of himself as Barnes narrowed his eyes at Jason. Barnes closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself, "Hydra. They had the Soldat brought in to train a "young, prospective partner" from a partner organization. This wasn't the first time Hydra did this, but this was the first one that seemed like it would actually work out. The man that ran the other organization? He was one of the ones that trained the Soldat. He was kind to the Soldat, like he felt bad for him...," he shook himself from the memory, "After the months of training, the Soldat was wiped and frozen again for another year or two. And that's... That's all I know."

Barnes returned his stare to the ground for a moment before looking at Jason again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jason held up a hand to silence him. "First off, I don't want your apologies or pity. I get it. We were both very much not right in the head, what with you being brainwashed by Hydra and me being fresh from the acid green pool of magic water that makes you a crazy bloodthirsty super-soldier. Speaking of the crazy juice, that's how the old raisin, Ra's al Ghul, is still alive and kicking. It's like some fountain of youth bullshit. If you know someone who does magic, I suggest getting someone to check your brain out. Seriously, he might have placed spells on you to try and control you if he needs to. I should know because he did that to me. It's part of the reason that I really wanna cut his dick and balls off. The bigger reason being his disgusting obsession with making my fiance his. Thank god his daughter Thalia lives to ruin his life."

Suddenly, the spiders all perked up and started firing off the question of "you finally proposed?" and congratulations such as "about damn time". Jason felt himself blush brightly as he settled them down with promises of details later. As they settled out, the thing that Jason was dreading to talk about was the only thing left to tell. He had no problem talking about his past. Yeah, it was shitty and horrifying (see above). But his life after the night he saved Tim? That was special, something he felt that only those he truly knows and trusts deserve to be privy to. Even then, there are parts of himself and Tim that they can only share with each other. And what happened to Tim and the truly sickening event that took place hours earlier? That was something he really didn't want to tell total strangers, especially considering those strangers were Avengers and one a former trainer.

Whether it was panic, anger, or something in-between, it must have shown on his face and in his body language. Because when Stark asked Jason why he had shown up, covered in blood and injuries, and the particulars of how he knew the spiders, Peter stepped up. Peter narrowed his eyes at Stark and stood up, mouth a firm line. "That's enough, Mr. Stark. You've gotten enough information. What our **friend** came to talk to me about is clearly something personal. Come on, guys."

The looks on the Avenger's faces were priceless. Most were bug-eyed and speechless. (Romanov looked unfazed to the average eye, but Jason could see her eyes were slightly wider than before.) Stark recovered first as the spiders were standing up. "Mr. Stark? Underoos, you haven't called me that since you were 5!"

Peter looked at him with an anger that Jason and the others rarely saw on Peter. "Tony, I will always love you as an uncle. But maybe if you actually acted like the uncle you claim you are and stopped trying to undermine my leadership skills and judge of character among other things, I wouldn't feel like I have to keep you at arm's length and call you Mr. Stark! I get that you need to make sure Jason isn't a threat, but that doesn't mean you get to force him to tell you something he clearly isn't comfortable telling you about!" Peter shook his head, "We'll be gone by tomorrow night. I can't justify my team staying here with this kind of distrust out in the open."

Peter started to walk away but stopped when he realized Jason hadn't followed. "Jay?"

"Don't walk away, little brother."

Jason slowly stood up. He was mad, but not his usual "**wanna beat/kill my problems**". This was a wave of anger he wasn't used to. It was a righteous fire tinged with deja vu that whispered: "_don't let this happen again_". He turned his burning gaze towards the spiders, "As someone who's been in this sort of situation before, walking away is the biggest mistake you can make. You have something here that I would give just about anything to have. The bridge between my adoptive father and I burned away long before I died and came back. I realized years after the fact that it's a powerful thing to have someone choose you, not because they have to or you're blood, but because they want you."

Jason turned his green gaze towards the Avengers. Stark was looking a little too smug. Time to fix that. "And you all, that bridge burned from both ends. Something happened when I was Robin. After that, my dad stopped believing in me. He stopped trusting me. And as much as I want to sit down and talk with my dad to try and fix things, it'll never happen. Why? Because we both will never truly trust anything the other has to say ever again. That's how burned our bridge is. No matter how much I've changed or the good I've done, he'll always see me as a villain because I don't see the world in black and white like him. I live in the moral ambiguity gray area. I've accepted that some things just can't be fixed," Jason paused for a breath, "But this right here? It can still be saved. Not right away, but with work and time, it can be. My teammate said it best: trust and respect are earned, not given for free. And these kids, this amazing team of young heroes? They clearly trust and respect you all so much that they are willing to leave here so they don't burden you with their failure to rise to your expectations. I've trained and been friends with this group of heroes for just over a year now. Trust me when I say that they more than earned my team and I's trust and respect. Why haven't they earned yours yet?"

Jason turned and started to take a few steps before the effects of blood loss kicked in. He braced himself as best as he could for the impending face-plant he was about to land, but it never came. He felt a smaller, but still well-muscled body, stop his fall and sling his left arm over their shoulders. At first, Jason thought it was Romanov. But then-

"That's where you're wrong, Fallout Boy. I do trust and respect them. The whole team trusts and respects them. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the girl scouts of justice in their giant space dildo trust and respect them."

He looked over at Stark, who was staring at him intently. Jason nodded, "Then show it. Be better than my family. Actually talk shit out. Get a therapist to mediate if ya gotta. Just actually talk to each other. And for fuck's sake, make sure to keep Iron Man and Uncle Tony as two separate people. Take it from experience, it's not easy to talk or be around someone you're never sure who they'll be when you interact with them."

Tony grunted, "Been there.. Done that.. With my own dad, e-boy.. Holy shit! Someone wanna help me with this basically dead weight?!"

A massive shiver ran down Jason's back at the feeling of cold metal touching him. It didn't take a genius to figure out who decided to help Tony. "HOLY SHIT!," Jason glared at Barnes, "Warn a guy!"

Barnes, for his part, just smirked back at Jason's glare. A snort of laughter could be heard. Romanov spoke as she gracefully stood up, "He does that to everyone. It's both his way of showing he cares and his subtle way to be an asshole."

James simply shrugged and the smirk turned to a slight, soft smile. Jason grinned and laughed, "My best friend, Arsenal, does the exact same thing! Except he does it BECAUSE he's an asshole!"

As the chuckling group made their way to the elevator, Jason couldn't help but reflect on things. The Avengers were good people, **actual** people. They were people who just happened to do the hero thing. Not like most of the Justice League (_Girl scouts of justice!_) who were heroes who did the people thing on occasion. If Jason was to make The Outlaws a faction of any organization, he would pick the Spider Fam first. But seeing as they were already on their way to becoming Avengers, then he guessed he would pick the Avengers. Hell, the fact that Tony and James were both in the same room, let alone talking and helping Jason together, said something. Jason read the file dump. He knows what James did to Tony's parents and the resulting Civil War they had. (_Everyone knows what happened in Germany. **Everyone**.)_ Jason was pretty certain that Bruce still had a grudge against Clark for wearing a tie the wrong shade of blue as best man at Bruce and Selina's wedding years ago. Speaking of that...

Jason grinned as the elevator doors started to close, "Anyone wanna hear about one of the **dumbest** grudges my dumbass of a father figure is still probably holding?"

* * *

**North Gotham**

**The Batcave**

**Tuesday, June 11th, 2019**

**5:49 AM**

* * *

Deep under Wayne Manor sat a cave system made up of a large number of small, dead-end, and looping tunnels that all lead back to one gigantic main cavern. Many things were done and stored, some even showcased, in this vast cavern with its many tunnels. Aside from the squeaking bats high above, the cavern was empty, save for one lone occupant. It was moments like this that reminded Bruce just how small he really was in the grand scheme of things. 

Bruce, still dressed in his suit but with the cowl pulled off, was standing in front of a lit costume case. Until recently, there had been only one unlit costume case in the immense row of Bat Clan uniforms being stored in the Cave. Now there would be three.

He can still remember what it felt like when he turned off the first case when Jason died. The Robin suit had been and still was too pristine and perfect for all the anger and hurt he felt. He had wanted to put the suit Jason had been wearing when Bruce found him into the case, but Alfred had stopped him with a dialogue about respecting the dead and not being forced to obsessing over it. A fat lot of good that had done. He still would have gone down the same dark road he had and T-

The second case to go dark was Barbara's case, the original Batgirl suit. Bruce will admit that he has made plenty of mistakes throughout his years, both in and out of the cowl. One of his biggest was how he had treated Barbara after the Joker shot her. It had happened just before the Red Hood had appeared several years ago. He had kept her bound to the Cave, even after Tim had helped her get into contact with Stark about his need for a testing group for new mobility tech. Bruce will admit, Stark knew how to build tech. The walking braces were paramount for the veteran and disabled communities. Barbara had been able to do any of the, frankly, ludicrous tests that Bruce had come up with when she had come back from the 4-month stint spent in upstate New York. But he still didn't want her in the field, even after Stark himself called Bruce and told him he was being an idiot. But Bruce was stubborn in his decisions. He had only finally seen what a fool he was after picking up her Oracle headset off the small desk she had used. So, last week, he opened her case, put the headset around the neck of the dressed dummy, locked it up, and turned the light off. 

The Greeks had a thing about the number three being incredibly powerful. After all his years, Bruce found he agreed with the ancients on that one. It's why Bruce wasn't surprised he currently found himself in front of the Red Robin case. Tim... And wasn't that a hard name to speak, let alone think right now? Tim had always been an amazing person. He was bright, soft-spoken, passionate about things he believed/cared about. Maybe if Bruce hadn't been such a terrible father, he would have never held Tim at arm's length like the dead absentee parents before him did. At the end of the day, Bruce recognized that he was the only one he had to blame for his problems. And after what had happened last night, he was seriously considering getting a therapist. With a sad sigh and a shake of the head, Bruce reached up and clicked the light for the case off, casting Red Robin in darkness. Tim was still alive and out there somewhere. But after what Bruce had witnessed, it was safe to say that Red Robin would never fly again.

Bruce walked back over to the computer, sitting heavily in his chair. On a small eye-level screen was a paused video that Bruce had been rewatching for over 10 minutes straight before getting up to turn off another case. On a similar screen directly next to the video was an open email. The email read as follows:

Bruce had to hand it to Miss Peni Parker, she has moxy. The video she had sent was obviously security camera footage. In it, Bruce watched and listened as Jason recounted his past and even berated several members of the Avengers. It was shocking and disgusting to learn that not only was Jason trained by the Winter Soldier, but Ra's helped Hydra. _N__ote to self: have Zantana pay Barnes a visit to remove any possible curses or hex that Ra's put in place_. 

What really got Bruce was how passionate Jason was about not wanting to witness history repeat itself. He still saw Bruce as his father. And didn't that just sting like a claw-covered slap to the face? (the answer was yes, because experience) Bruce tore off his gauntlet gloves, tossing them to the side, and covered his face with his hands. He didn't cry. It just wasn't him. The last time he remembers crying was when he figured out Jason was the Red Hood. But damn it all! After everything he has gone through in the last few weeks alone, he deserved to cry. So here, in the solitude of his Cave, while the rest of his family were upstairs in various stages of shock from the night's events, he did just that.

After a few minutes, he felt smaller but equally calloused hands gently pull his own away from his face. The sight that greeted his watery gaze was his beautiful wife, Selina. She was wearing a pale blue and pink striped sleeveless jumpsuit that accentuated her 4-month pregnant belly. That same belly is where she placed one of his hands, the other on her cheek. She looked at him with both concern and I-told-you-so. "Something awful's happened. Is it about Tim?"

Bruce could only nod as he felt the light flutters of their second biological child under his hand. He pulled the hand from her face and wiped his own. Taking a ragged breath, "I messed up so badly, Cat."

"Well my Bat, you have to fix it then."

He chuckled slightly and gestured to the screens behind her. "Funnily enough, you aren't the only one to tell me that this morning."

Selina turned and looked at the screens. After reading the email, she played the video. When it was over, she turned back to him with a glint in her eye and a soft smile on her face. "Seems you aren't a complete failure at this father stuff after all."

Bruce.. he stayed quiet. He stared at the belly he was still holding with one hand. A lot of things needed to change. It was clear that he was failing as not just a father, but as a leader. He needed help. But who..?

Suddenly, a phone appeared in his face. Selina chuckled softly, "You know who to call. Judging by all those X's on his back, Jason will need her more right now than anyone in this house."

Bruce smiled at his wife's genius. He stood up, taking the phone, and kissing her fondly. "Thank you, sweetheart. You always seem to know what I need. Where would I be without you?"

Selina snorted and shook her head, "Dealing with an obsessed assassin far more often than you do currently."

Bruce laughed and kissed her again. After ushering her upstairs, he did everything he could to procrastinate. He took his gear off, showered, dressed in lounge clothes, and just stared at the phone on his desk for a good 5 minutes before actually picking it up. It was now or never. And he could no longer afford the never option.

* * *

**Space**

**Justice League Watchtower**

**Tuesday, June 11th, 2019**

**6:20 AM**

* * *

Dinah Queen was standing in the hallway outside of the monitor room in the Watchtower. She was enjoying the last of her coffee and having a few laughs as Diana tells her about getting asked out on a date by _the_ Captain Marvel.

Dinah laughed and shook her head, "Only you would get asked out by your dream date during a fight with some evil aliens."

A pink blush appeared on Diana's face. "Oh hush! You did the same thing to Oliver."

Dinah laughed, "You're forgetting that I tricked him into helping me on a personal mission by flipping him into a wall AND THEN asking him out on said mission."

Diana rolled her eyes, blush still prominent on her cheeks, "Details."

The two women laughed and were about to enter the monitor room for their weekly shift when a cell phone started to ring. Dinah's eyes widened and she instantly reached for a rarely used pocket on the inside of her leather jacket. Though not her personal or JLA phone, the ringing flip phone she pulled out was just as important. Very few people had this phone number. She only gave it to patients and friends who she knew might need her at any time, regardless of the time or situation. It seemed this was one of those times. Her brows furrowed at the name on the caller id. It was a name that had **never** called this phone before even though he really should have. Something must be extremely wrong for him to be contacting her with this phone and at this time of day.

Without looking away from the phone, she said, "You go on in. I have to take this."

Diana nodded and went into the monitor room. Dinah answered the phone as she quickly walked a bit down the hall and entered one of the private phone call rooms. With the door locked and the in-use hallway light lit, she spoke into the phone, "What happened?"

On the other end of the line, an uncomfortable dry chuckle sounded. The voice that spoke, clearly in pain. But whether that pain was physical or emotional, Dinah was going to find out. "Well good morning to you too. Why do you think something happened?"

Dinah felt her eyes narrow slightly, wishing that she could send her glare through the phone to her caller. "Bruce, cut the shit. First of all, you've never called this number **EVER**. Second, I know that your patrol ended at least a few hours ago. So whatever you've called my Ultimate Crisis phone line for has to be important enough for Selina to not drag you to bed to sleep. So I'm only gonna ask one more time, otherwise, I'm hanging up. What. Happened."

The sigh she heard through the tinny speaker on the phone sounded like a combination of relief and sadness. "Are you somewhere secure?"

"Yes, I'm in one of the phone booths in the Watchtower."

"Good. Because what I'm about to tell you needs to stay as private as possible. I.. I need your help, in more than one way. I just don't know where to begin..."

Bruce's voice... It disturbed Dinah and shook her to the core. This was a man she had always seen as unyielding. He was the person that if told to move, would look you in the eyes and tell **you** to move. To hear him sound this broken and depressed, it was unnerving.

So in her calming, therapist voice, she said, "I'm listening Bruce. Start at the beginning."

"Right...," he cleared his throat, "It's about Jason and Tim."

"What about them?"

"Tim... Tim is the Savior Slasher and it's all my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I am not sorry. We should all have seen this coming. As always, constructive criticism is highly encouraged! Tell me what you like or don't like. Also, leave me any suggestions you have for new stories or plots!
> 
> Oh! And that majestic Sock God in the picture? That would be my 4-year-old beagle mix, Fred. He is a rescue and I love him greatly. I make it my mission to place socks on him in as many different ways as possible for pictures because he just doesn't care.


End file.
